模块:Translate
此模塊列出所有的翻譯條目。每條的格式為： -- -- "日文" = {"中文", "English"}, -- -- 如有需略過一種語言，可使用 nil 代替，例如： -- -- "エル・プサイ・コングルゥ" = {nil, "El Psy Congroo"}, -- 沒有中文翻譯 -- -- 為加強翻譯重用，一個翻譯可由較短的詞彙組成，例如： -- -- "ヒール：フル" = {":3：滿", ":3: Full"}, -- -- 這裡「:3」代表重用日文的首3個字「ヒール」的翻譯 -- -- "レーヴァティン：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, -- -- 這裡「:-4」代表重用直至結尾算起第4個字「レーヴァティン」的翻譯， -- -- 而「-3:」則是結尾的3個字「プロト」。 -- -- 參照數字的格式基本上與 Python 的 Slice 語法相同。 local p = { -- -- 通用技能 -- "ファイア" = {"火", "Fire"}, "フィア" = {"火", "Fire"}, "アクア" = {"水", "Aqua"}, "ウィンド" = {"風", "Wind"}, "ウィンダ" = {"風", "Wind"}, "ライト" = {"光", "Light"}, "ライタ" = {"光", "Light"}, "ライテ" = {"光", "Light"}, "ダーク" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ダクタ" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ダク" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ダーケ" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ノーン" = {"無", "None"}, "ノン" = {"無", "Non"}, "ノン@elem" = {"無", "None"}, "ハート" = {"心", "Heart"}, "オール@1" = {"全", "All"}, "炎" = {"炎", "Fire"}, "水" = {"水", "Aqua"}, "風" = {"風", "Wind"}, "光" = {"光", "Light"}, "闇" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "無" = {"無", "None"}, "レス" = {"轉換", "less"}, "ヒューマ@rise" = {"人類", "Human"}, "ドラゴ@rise" = {"龍族", "Dragon"}, "ゴッド@rise" = {"神族", "God"}, "デモン@rise" = {"魔物", "Demon"}, "スピリ@rise" = {"妖精", "Spirit"}, "ビースト@rise" = {"獸族", "Beast"}, "マシナ@rise" = {"機械", "Machine"}, "フィアレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "アクアレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ウィンドレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ライトレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ダークレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ノーンレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ハートレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "オールレス" = {":-2@1-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ライズ@elem" = {"屬性提升", "Rise"}, "ライズ" = {"提升", "Rise"}, "フィアライズ" = {":-3-3:@elem", ":-3 -3:@elem"}, "アクアライズ" = {":-3-3:@elem", ":-3 -3:@elem"}, "ウィンダライズ" = {":-3-3:@elem", ":-3 -3:@elem"}, "ライトライズ" = {":-3-3:@elem", ":-3 -3:@elem"}, "ダクタライズ" = {":-3-3:@elem", ":-3 -3:@elem"}, "ノンライズ" = {":-3@elem-3:@elem", ":-3@elem -3:@elem"}, "ヒューマライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "ドラゴライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "ゴッドライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "デモンライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "スピリライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "ビーストライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "マシナライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "アサルト" = {"攻擊", "Assault"}, "ライフ" = {"生命", "Life"}, "シフト" = {"全部", "Shift"}, "ヒール" = {"回復", "Heal"}, "フィアライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アクアライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウィンダライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ライトライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ダクタライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ノンライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "フィアライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "アクアライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ウィンダライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ライトライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ダクタライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ノンライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "フィアライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "アクアライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ウィンダライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ライトライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ダクタライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ノンライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ヒューマライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ドラゴライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ゴッドライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "デモンライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "スピリライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ビーストライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "マシナライズ：アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ヒューマライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ドラゴライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ゴッドライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "デモンライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "スピリライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ビーストライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "マシナライズ：ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ヒューマライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ドラゴライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ゴッドライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "デモンライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "スピリライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ビーストライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "マシナライズ：シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "フィアレス・ウィンド" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "フィアレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アクアレス・ファイア" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アクアレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ウィンドレス・アクア" = {":6‧7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ウィンドレス・ハート" = {":6‧7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ライトレス・ダーク" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ライトレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ダークレス・ライト" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ダークレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ノーンレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ファイア" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・アクア" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ウィンド" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ライト" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ダーク" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ノーン" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス：ファイア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス：アクア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス：ウィンド" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス：ライト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス：ダーク" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス：ノーン" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ムーブ" = {"移動", "Move"}, "バトルヒール" = {"戰鬥-3:", "Battle -3:"}, "ムーブヒール" = {":3-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ヒール：スモール" = {":3：小", ":3: Small"}, "ヒール：ミドル" = {":3：中", ":3: Middle"}, "ヒール：ラージ" = {":3：大", ":3: Large"}, "ヒール：フル" = {":3：滿", ":3: Full"}, "リ" = {"裏‧", "Re"}, -- -- 主角 -- "ホムラ" = {"烈焰", "Homura"}, "マブイ" = {"魂", "Mabui"}, "カグラ" = {"神樂", "Kagura"}, "ナユタ" = {"那由他", "Nayuta"}, "オロチ" = {"大蛇", "Orochi"}, "ミヤビ" = {"雅", "Miyabi"}, "アカネ" = {"赤音", "Akane"}, "甲士アカネ" = {"甲士2:", nil}, "炎甲士アカネ" = {"炎1:", nil}, "火炎甲士アカネ" = {"火1:", nil}, "アオト" = {"蒼人", "Aoto"}, "刀士アオト" = {"刀士2:", nil}, "水刀士アオト" = {"水1:", nil}, "流水刀士アオト" = {"流1:", nil}, "ミドリ" = {"小翠", "Midori"}, "棍士ミドリ" = {"棍士2:", nil}, "風棍士ミドリ" = {"風1:", nil}, "疾風棍士ミドリ" = {"疾1:", nil}, "ヒカリ" = {"小光", "Hikari"}, "剣士ヒカリ" = {"劍士2:", nil}, "光剣士ヒカリ" = {"光1:", nil}, "閃光剣士ヒカリ" = {"閃1:", nil}, "ユカリ" = {"小紫", "Yukari"}, "鎌士ユカリ" = {"鎌士2:", nil}, "闇鎌士ユカリ" = {"闇1:", nil}, "常闇鎌士ユカリ" = {"常1:", nil}, "ギンジ" = {"銀次", "Ginji"}, "斧士ギンジ" = {"斧士2:", nil}, "無斧士ギンジ" = {"無1:", nil}, "絶無斧士ギンジ" = {"絕1:", nil}, "ノヴァ" = {"新星", "Nova"}, "フレア" = {"火焰", "Flare"}, "ラヴァ" = {"熔岩", "Lava"}, "フレアノヴァ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ラヴァノヴァ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "グレイス" = {"冰川", "Glacier"}, "コールド" = {"寒冷", "Cold"}, "フリーズ" = {"凍結", "Freeze"}, "コールドグレイス" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "フリーズグレイス" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "レイド" = {"突襲", "Raid"}, "ブリーズ" = {"微風", "Breeze"}, "ブラスト" = {"疾風", "Blast"}, "ブリーズレイド" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ブラストレイド" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "レイ" = {"射線", "Ray"}, "フォトン" = {"光子", "Photon"}, "ルミナス" = {"閃爍", "Luminous"}, "フォトンレイ" = {":-2-2:", ":-2 -2:"}, "ルミナスレイ" = {":-2-2:", ":-2 -2:"}, "イビル" = {"邪惡", "Evil"}, "デモン" = {"惡魔", "Demon"}, "イビルスラッシュ" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "デモンスラッシュ" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "インパクト" = {"衝擊", "Impact"}, "ホロウ" = {"空虛", "Hollow"}, "ノンインパクト" = {":-5之-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ホロウインパクト" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "イグナイト" = {"點燃", "Ignite"}, "セカンド" = {"貳式", "Second"}, "サード@ns" = {"參式", "Third"}, "イグナイト：セカンド" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "イグナイト：サード" = {":5：6:@ns", ":5: 6:@ns"}, "イグナイト：ホムラ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "メギド" = {"米吉多", "Megido"}, "フレイム" = {"火焰", "Flame"}, "インフェルノ" = {"煉獄", "Inferno"}, "メギド・フレイム" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "メギド・インフェルノ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ワダツミ" = {"綿津見", "Watatsumi"}, "弐式" = {"貳式", "Nishiki"}, "参式" = {"參式", "San-shiki"}, "ワダツミ：弐式" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ワダツミ：参式" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ワダツミ：マブイ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ゼロ@aoto" = {"零度", "Zero"}, "モーメント" = {"片刻", "Moment"}, "アブソリュート" = {"絕對", "Absolute"}, "モーメント・ゼロ" = {":-3‧-2:@aoto", ":-3 -2:@aoto"}, "アブソリュート・ゼロ" = {":-3‧-2:@aoto", ":-3 -2:@aoto"}, "フォンシェン" = {"風神", "Fēngshén"}, "アル" = {"貳式", "Èr"}, "サン" = {"參式", "Sān"}, "アル：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：:2", ":2: -6:"}, "サン：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：:2", ":2: -6:"}, "フォンシェン：カグラ" = {":6：-3:", ":6: -3:"}, "エアリアル" = {"高空", "Aerial"}, "ドライブ@midori" = {"駕駛", "Drive"}, "ドラゴン@midori" = {"天龍", "Dragon"}, "エアリアル・ドライブ" = {":5‧6:@midori", ":5 6:@midori"}, "エアリアル・ドラゴン" = {":5‧6:@midori", ":5 6:@midori"}, "リュミエール" = {"日光", "Lumière"}, "ドゥ" = {"貳式", "Deux"}, "トロワ" = {"參式", "Trois"}, "リュミエール：ドゥ" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リュミエール：トロワ" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リュミエール：ナユタ" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ホーリィ" = {"聖潔", "Holy"}, "サンセット" = {"日落", "Sunset"}, "サンライズ" = {"日出", "Sunrise"}, "ホーリィ・サンセット" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "ホーリィ・サンライズ" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "アビス" = {"深淵", "Abyss"}, "アビス：セカンド" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "アビス：サード" = {":3：4:@ns", ":3: 4:@ns"}, "アビス：オロチ" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ナイトメア" = {"夢魘", "Nightmare"}, "サーカス" = {"馬戲團", "Circus"}, "パレード" = {"巡遊", "Parade"}, "ナイトメア・サーカス" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ナイトメア・パレード" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ヤシャヒメ" = {"夜叉姬", "Yashahime"}, "ヤシャヒメ：弐式" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：参式" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：ミヤビ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストラグル" = {"掙扎", "Struggle"}, "ヴェイン" = {"徒勞", "Vain"}, "ヴァニタス" = {"虛空", "Vanitas"}, "ストラグル・ヴェイン" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ストラグル・ヴァニタス" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, -- -- 主角再醒（主角究進） -- "炎咎甲士アカネ" = {"炎咎2:", nil}, "水咎刀士アオト" = {"水咎2:", nil}, "風咎棍士ミドリ" = {"風咎2:", nil}, "光妖精王ヒカリ" = {"光妖精王4:", nil}, "闇魔女王ユカリ" = {"闇魔女王4:", nil}, "無英斧士ギンジ" = {"無英2:", nil}, "ウィンダライズ：ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダクタライズ：ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノンライズ：ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "イグナイト：リート" = {":5：利特", ":5: Rit"}, "ワダツミ：ディーネ" = {":4：蒂妮", ":4: Dine"}, "シル：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：希爾", "Syl: -6:"}, "リュミエール：ウィスプ" = {":6：鬼火", ":6: Wisp"}, "アビス：シャドウ" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：ゼロ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "フレアリィ・エルプション" = {"焰妖·6:", "Flary 6:"}, "メメント・ブルー" = {"紀念‧-3:色", "Memento: -3:"}, "メルヘンペイン・ステージ" = {"童話痛苦‧-4:", "Märchen Pain -4:"}, "ビューティ・ビューティ" = {"美麗‧-5:", ":5 -5:"}, "カウンター：メア" = {":5：-2:", ":5: -2:"}, "インフィニティ・リバース" = {"無限‧復活", "Infinity Rebirth"}, "オース・ラヴァ" = {"全皆-3:", "All's -3:"}, "アブソリュート・シン" = {":-3·咎人", ":-3 Sin"}, "ドラゴン・アクセル" = {":4@midori·5:", ":4@midori 5:"}, "ラブレス・レイ" = {":4·5:", ":4 5:"}, "ヴァルプルギスナイト" = {":-3之夜", ":-3 Night"}, "イノセントマインド" = {"清白的思維", "Innocent Mind"}, "ヒカリ：ハロウィン" = {":3：萬聖節", ":3: Halloween"}, "ヒカリスペシャルトッピング☆" = {":3的特別配料☆", ":3 Special Topping☆"}, "ハロウィンクレープ" = {"萬聖可麗餅", "Halloween Crêpe"}, -- -- 防龍/刃龍 -- "プロト" = {"原型", "Proto"}, "レヴァ" = {"雷瓦", "Læva"}, "レーヴァン" = {"雷瓦恩", "Lævan"}, "レーヴァティン" = {"雷瓦汀", "Lævateinn"}, "レーヴァティン：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "フロス" = {"霍斯", "Hros"}, "フロスト" = {"霍斯特", "Hrost"}, "フロッティ" = {"霍堤", "Hrotti"}, "フロッティ：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ミスト" = {"米斯特", "Mist"}, "ミスティル" = {"米斯提爾", "Mistil"}, "ミスティルテイン" = {"米斯特汀", "Mistilteinn"}, "ミスティルテイン：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "グーン" = {"岡", "Gūn"}, "グング" = {"岡尼", "Gungn"}, "グングニル" = {"岡尼爾", "Gungnir"}, "グングニル：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ダーン" = {"丹", "Dan"}, "ダーイン" = {"戴恩", "Dáin"}, "ダインスレイヴ" = {"戴恩雷夫", "Dáinsleif"}, "ダインスレイヴ：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ティル" = {"提爾", "Tyr"}, "ティルファ" = {"提爾法", "Tyrfa"}, "ティルファング" = {"提爾鋒", "Tyrfing"}, "ティルファング：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ガード" = {"防禦", "Guard"}, "ガード：ファイア" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード：アクア" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード：ウィンド" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード：ライト" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード：ダーク" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード：ノーン" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ブレス" = {"吐息", "Breath"}, "ファイアブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "フレイムブレス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "マグマブレス" = {"岩漿-3:", "Magma -3:"}, "アクアブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "オーシャンブレス" = {"海洋-3:", "Ocean -3:"}, "ブリザードブレス" = {"暴雪-3:", "Blizzard -3:"}, "ウィンドブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "テンペストブレス" = {"風暴-3:", "Tempest -3:"}, "ハリケーンブレス" = {"颶風-3:", "Hurricane -3:"}, "ライトブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ルミナスブレス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "プリズムブレス" = {"棱鏡-3:", "Prism -3:"}, "ダークブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ディスペアブレス" = {"絕望-3:", "Despair -3:"}, "カオスブレス" = {"混沌-3:", "Chaos -3:"}, "ノーンブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ホロウブレス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "インパクトブレス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ボール" = {"球", "Ball"}, "ブロウ" = {"重擊", "Blow"}, "ファイアボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ファイアブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ラッシュ" = {"亂打", "Rush"}, "ストーム" = {"狂暴", "Storm"}, "ファイアラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ファイアストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- -- 元素 -- "リウム" = {"元素", "rium"}, "アカリウム" = {"赤-3:", "Aka-3:"}, "フレイリウム" = {"炎-3:", "Fla-3:"}, "アオリウム" = {"蒼-3:", "Ao-3:"}, "ウォタ" = {"水", "Water"}, "ウォタリウム" = {":-3-3:", "Wate-3:"}, "ミドリウム" = {"翠-3:", "Mido-3:"}, "ウィンドリウム" = {":-3-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ピカ" = {"光", "Pika"}, "ピカリウム" = {":-3-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "シャイリウム" = {"耀-3:", "Shi-3:"}, "ヤミ" = {"闇", "Yami"}, "ヤミリウム" = {":-3-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ダクリウム" = {"幽-3:", "Dark-3:"}, "ム" = {"無", "Mu"}, "ムリウム" = {":-3-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ムムリウム" = {"空-3:", "Mumu-3:"}, "ビート" = {"拍打", "Beat"}, "ファイアビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- -- 波克魯 -- "ポックル" = {"波克魯", "pok-guru"}, "ポックルン" = {"波克魯恩", "pok-guru~n"}, "ヒノ" = {"火", "Hino"}, "ヒノポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ヒノポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ミズ" = {"水", "Mizu"}, "ミズポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ミズポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "カゼ" = {"風", "Kaze"}, "カゼポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "カゼポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ピカポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ピカポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ヤミポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ヤミポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "コロ" = {"克魯", "Koro"}, "コロポックル" = {":22:", ":2-2:"}, "コロポックルン" = {":22:", ":2-2:"}, "ファイアヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "メガ" = {"巨形", "Mega"}, "メガヒノポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガミズポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガカゼポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガピカポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガヤミポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガコロポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キュア" = {"治療", "Cure"}, "キュアファイア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアアクア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアウィンド" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアライト" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアダーク" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアノーン" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, -- -- 貓 -- "キャット" = {"小貓", "Kitty"}, "ケット" = {"貓", "Cat"}, "ニャオ" = {"大貓", "Nyao"}, "ヒー" = {"火", "Fire"}, "スィー" = {"水", "Aqua"}, "フー" = {"風", "Wind"}, "ピー" = {"光", "Light"}, "ミー" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ムー" = {"無", "None"}, "キャット・ヒー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・ヒー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "キャット・スィー" = {":-4‧-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ケット・スィー" = {":-4‧-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "キャット・フー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・フー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "キャット・ピー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・ピー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "キャット・ミー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・ミー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "キャット・ムー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・ムー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・ヒー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・スィー" = {":-4‧-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ニャオ・フー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・ピー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・ミー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・ムー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "SPヒール" = {"SP-3:", "SP -3:"}, "キャンセル" = {"迴避", "Cancel"}, "トラップキャンセル" = {"陷阱-5:", "Trap -5:"}, "トラップキャンセル：ムーブ" = {":9：-3:", ":9: -3:"}, "トラップキャンセル：ステイト" = {":9：狀態", ":9: State"}, "トラップキャンセル：シーン" = {":9：環境", ":9: Scene"}, "トラップキャンセル：ダメージ" = {":9：傷害", ":9: Damage"}, "トラップキャンセル：オール" = {":9：全部", ":9: All"}, "シールド" = {"護盾", "Shield"}, "シールド：ファイア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：アクア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：ウィンド" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：ライト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：ダーク" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：ノーン" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "レイン" = {"雨", "Rain"}, "ファイア・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "アクア・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "ウィンド・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "ライト・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "ダーク・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "ノーン・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, -- -- 第三世代 (垃圾桶) -- "ツヴァイ@tron" = {"貳型", "Zwei"}, "ドライ@tron" = {"參型", "Drei"}, "トロン" = {"機械", "tron"}, "ロン" = {"機械", "ron"}, "フィアトロン" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "フィアトロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ウォタトロン" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ウォタトロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ウィンドロン" = {":-2之-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ウィンドロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ライトロン" = {":-2之-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ライトロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ダクトロン" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ダクトロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ノントロン" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ノントロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "フィアトロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ウォタトロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ウィンドロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ライトロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ダクトロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ノントロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ガードアップ" = {":3上升", ":3 Up"}, -- -- 刑者 (魔劍) -- "エッジ" = {"鋒", "Edge"}, "フレイムエッジ" = {":-3@elem-3:", ":-3@elem -3:"}, "フレイムタン" = {":4@elem舌之劍", ":4@elem Tongue"}, "アイス" = {"冰", "Ice"}, "アイスエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アイスブランド" = {":3印之劍", ":3 Brand"}, "ウィンドエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドピア" = {":4之刺劍", ":4 Pier"}, "ライトエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトブレード" = {":3之利刃", ":3 Blade"}, "サイズ" = {"鐮", "Scythe"}, "ダークエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークサイズ" = {":3之-3:刀", ":3 -3:"}, "ゼロエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ムミョウガタナ" = {"無明之刀", "Avidyā Katana"}, "ブレイクガード" = {"突破-3:", "Break -3:"}, "カウンター" = {"反擊", "Counter"}, "カウンター：ファイア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：アクア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：ウィンド" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：ライト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：ダーク" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：ノーン" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "刑者" = {"刑者", "Executioner"}, "炎刑者フレイムタン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the Flame 1:3"}, "氷刑者アイスブランド" = {"冰1:33:", "3:, the Ice 1:3"}, "風刑者ウィンドピア" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "光刑者ライトブレード" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "闇刑者ダークサイズ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "無刑者ムミョウガタナ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フレイムタン：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アイスブランド：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウィンドピア：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ライトブレード：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ダークサイズ：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ムミョウガタナ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, -- -- 乙女 (奶) -- "セレス" = {"天上", "Celes"}, "ぷち" = {"小小", "Tiny"}, "プチ" = {"小", "Tiny"}, "プチドナ" = {":2德娜", ":2 Echidna"}, "エキドナ" = {"厄客德娜", "Echidna"}, "プチメイド" = {":2人魚", ":2 Mermaid"}, "マーメイド" = {"美人魚", "Mermaid"}, "プチラウネ" = {":2娜溫", ":2 Alraune"}, "アルラウネ" = {"愛娜溫", "Alraune"}, "プチキューレ" = {":2基麗", ":2 Valkyrie"}, "ワルキューレ" = {"瓦爾基麗", "Valkyrie"}, "プチバス" = {":2魅魔", ":2 Succubus"}, "サキュバス" = {"魅魔", "Succubus"}, "ースト" = {"幽靈", "Ghost"}, "プチースト" = {":2-3:", ":2 -3:"}, "ゴースト" = {"幽靈", "Ghost"}, "セレスファイア" = {":3之-4:", ":3 -4:"}, "ぷちセレスファイア" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ぷちキュアアクア" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ぷちキュアウィンド" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "セレスライト" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ぷちセレスライト" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ドレインハート" = {"吸血之-3:", "Drain -3:"}, "ぷちドレインハート" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ハンド" = {"手", "Hand"}, "ゴーストハンド" = {":4之-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "ぷちーストハンド" = {":22:-3之-3:", ":2 2:-3 -3:"}, "セレスノーン" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "乙女" = {"乙女", "Girl"}, "恋乙女エキドナ" = {"戀1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Love"}, "癒乙女マーメイド" = {"癒1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Healing"}, "森乙女アルラウネ" = {"森1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Forest"}, "戦乙女ワルキューレ" = {"戰1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of War"}, "悪乙女サキュバス" = {"惡1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Evil"}, "霊乙女ゴースト" = {"靈1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Spirit"}, -- -- 轉色獸 -- "コンコン" = {"小狐", "Little Fox"}, "クビギツネ" = {"九尾狐", "Nine-Tailed Fox"}, "ワオン" = {"小狼", "Little Wolf"}, "ハティ" = {"哈提", "Hati"}, "ブヒー" = {"小豬", "Little Pig"}, "ベヒモス" = {"比蒙", "Behemoth"}, "ガルル" = {"小犬", "Little Dog"}, "ケルベロス" = {"可魯貝洛斯", "Cerberus"}, "カァーカ" = {"小鴉", "Little Crow"}, "ヤタガラス" = {"八咫烏", "Yatagarasu"}, "シュルル" = {"小蛇", "Little Snake"}, "バジリスク" = {"巴西利斯克", "Basilisk"}, "ポイズンファング" = {"毒-4:", "Poison -4:"}, -- -- 機械龍 -- "バースト" = {"爆發", "Burst"}, "サラマンダー" = {"沙羅曼達", "Salamander"}, "サラマンダー：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "リヴァイアサン" = {"利維坦", "Leviathan"}, "リヴァイアサン：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ヨルムンガルド" = {"耶夢加得", "Jörmungandr"}, "ヨルムンガルド：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ファーブニル" = {"法夫納", "Fafnir"}, "ファーブニル：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ニーズヘッグ" = {"尼德霍格", "Níðhöggr"}, "ニーズヘッグ：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウロボロス" = {"銜尾蛇", "Ouroboros"}, "ウロボロス：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "チェイン" = {"連鎖攻擊", "Chain"}, "チェイン：ファイア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン：アクア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン：ウィンド" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン：ライト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン：ダーク" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン：ノーン" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ウルカヌス" = {"伏爾坎", "Vulcan"}, "ウルカヌス：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "メルビレイ" = {"梅爾維爾", "Melvillei"}, "メルビレイ：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ミズガルズ" = {"米德加爾特", "Midgard"}, "ミズガルズ：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "バルムンク" = {"巴爾蒙克", "Balmung"}, "バルムンク：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ラタトクス" = {"拉塔托斯克", "Ratatoskr"}, "ラタトスク" = {"拉塔托斯克", "Ratatoskr"}, "ラタトスク：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ヴァニティ" = {"虛空", "Vanity"}, "ヴァニティ：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウェーブ" = {"波動", "Wave"}, "ファイアウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- -- 精王/大精靈 -- "精王" = {"精王", "Fairy Queen"}, "イフリート" = {"伊夫利特", "Ifrit"}, "炎精王イフリート" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ウンディーネ" = {"溫蒂妮", "Undine"}, "水精王ウンディーネ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "シルフ" = {"希爾芙", "Sylph"}, "風精王シルフ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ウィルオウィスプ" = {"鬼火", "Will-o'-the-wisp"}, "光精王ウィルオウィスプ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "シャドウ" = {"陰影", "Shadow"}, "闇精王シャドウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ゼロ" = {"零", "Zero"}, "無精王ゼロ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "セレス@1" = {"天", "Celes"}, "セレスフレア" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスラヴァ" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスコールド" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスフリーズ" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスブリーズ" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスブラスト" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスフォトン" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスルミナス" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスイビル" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスデモン" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスホロウ" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "オリジン@ns" = {"起源", "Origin"}, "ラア" = {"大", "Large"}, "ファイア：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "フィアラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "アクア：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "アクアラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "ウィンド：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ウィンダラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "ライト：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ライトラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "ダーク：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ダークラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "ノーン：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ノーンラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "フル" = {"全", "Full"}, "フル@2" = {"全面", "Full"}, "フルファイア：オリジン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "フルフィアラア：オリジン" = {":2@22:", ":2 2:"}, "アクアヒール：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ウィンドネス：オリジン" = {":4之性質：-4:@ns", ":4ness: -4:@ns"}, "ウィンダリオン：オリジン" = {"億萬之:4：-4:@ns", ":4alion: -4:@ns"}, "ライトヒール：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "フルダーク：オリジン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "フルダークラア：オリジン" = {":2@22:", ":2 2:"}, "フルノーン：オリジン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "フルノーンラア：オリジン" = {":2@22:", ":2 2:"}, -- -- 進化素材 -- "ゲコー" = {"蛙", "Geko"}, "モッフル" = {"毛球", "Moffle"}, "ロボタン" = {"小機器人", "Robotan"}, "テルテル" = {"晴天娃娃", "Teru-Teru"}, "ドラグルミ" = {"絨毛小龍", "Dragrmie"}, "ヒノゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムゲコー" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, "ヒノモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムモッフル" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, "ヒノロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムロボタン" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, "ヒノテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムテルテル" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, "ヒノドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムドラグルミ" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, -- -- 蛋 -- "エッグ" = {"蛋", "Egg"}, "ヴォルト" = {"金庫", "Vault"}, "ハイ" = {"高級", "High"}, "キング" = {"王", "King"}, "フレア@elem" = {"火", "Flare"}, "フレアエッグ" = {":-3@elem-3:", ":-3@elem -3:"}, "ハイフレアエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングフレアエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "アクアエッグ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイアクアエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングアクアエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "ウィンドエッグ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイウィンドエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングウィンドエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "ゴールド" = {"金", "Gold"}, "ゴールドエッグ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイゴールドエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングゴールドエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "ダークエッグ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイダークエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングダークエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "メタル" = {"金屬", "Metal"}, "メタルエッグ" = {"銀-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイメタルエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングメタルエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "ファイアヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "プラスエッグ" = {"加3:", "Plus 3:"}, -- -- 第四世代 -- "アーム" = {"武裝", "Arm"}, "セカンド@arm" = {"貳型", "Second"}, "ソード" = {"劍", "Sword"}, "ランス" = {"矛", "Lance"}, "アロー" = {"箭", "Arrow"}, "アクス" = {"斧", "Axe"}, "ドリル" = {"鑽", "Drill"}, "ソードアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ソードアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "ランスアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ランスアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "アローアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アローアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "アクスアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクスアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "サイズアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "サイズアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "ドリルアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ドリルアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "フランメリッター" = {"炎騎士", "Flammen Ritter"}, "アイスランツェ" = {"冰之矛", "Eis Lanze"}, "ヴィントボーゲン" = {"風之弓", "Wind Bogen"}, "シャインバイル" = {"輝之鉈", "Schein Beil"}, "ナハトグレイヴ" = {"夜長刀", "Nacht Glefe"}, "ヴァイスボーラー" = {"白鑽頭", "Weiß Bohrer"}, "ファイアソード" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ファイアソード：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アクアランス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアランス：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウィンドアロー" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドアロー：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ライトアクス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトアクス：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ダークシックル" = {":3鐮", ":3 Sickle"}, "ダークシックル：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ノーンドリル" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンドリル：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, -- -- 惡戲王 -- "ロキ" = {"洛基", "Loki"}, "悪戯王ロキ" = {"惡戲王3:", "3:, the Mischief King"}, "トリックスター" = {"騙子", "Trickster"}, "リメイク" = {"再創", "Remake"}, "リメイク・ハンズ" = {":4‧手牌", ":4 Hands"}, "グランドペイン" = {"劇痛", "Grand Pain"}, "ファントムペイン" = {"幻肢痛", "Phantom Pain"}, "レプリカ" = {"複製品", "Replica"}, "レーヴァティン：レプリカ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "レーヴァティン：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, -- -- 觀測者 -- "クロノス" = {"柯羅諾斯", "Chronos"}, "観測者クロノス" = {"觀測者3:", "3:, the Observer"}, "アクセラレータ" = {"加速器", "Accelerator"}, "クイック" = {"快速", "Quick"}, "タイムレス" = {"永恆", "Timeless"}, "タイムレス・ワールド" = {":5‧世界", ":5 World"}, "エンド・オブ・タイム" = {"時間盡頭", "End of Time"}, -- -- 進化神 -- "シモノ" = {"之靈", nil}, "ゴウエン" = {"業炎", nil}, "リュウスイ" = {"流水", nil}, "センプウ" = {"旋風", nil}, "センコウ" = {"閃光", nil}, "トコヤミ" = {"常闇", nil}, "ゼツム" = {"絕無", nil}, "ノチカラ" = {"之力", nil}, "スベテヲ" = {"一切的", nil}, "ゴウエンニヤカレシモノ" = {":4灼燒-3:", nil}, "リュウスイニタダヨイシモノ" = {"漂泊:5-3:", nil}, "センプウニフカレシモノ" = {":4吹卷-3:", nil}, "センコウニテラサレシモノ" = {":4照耀-3:", nil}, "トコヤミニダカレシモノ" = {"抱擁:4-3:", nil}, "ゼツムニハタセシモノ" = {"終歸:3-3:", nil}, "ゴウエンノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "リュウスイノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "センプウノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "センコウノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "トコヤミノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "ゼツムノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "シャクネツノゴウエン" = {"灼熱的-4:", nil}, "ウズマクリュウスイ" = {"渦卷的-5:", nil}, "フキアレルセンプウ" = {"憤怒的-4:", nil}, "マバユイセンコウ" = {"耀眼的-4:", nil}, "ソコシレヌトコヤミ" = {"深淵的-4:", nil}, "ソコニアルゼツム" = {"永在的-3:", nil}, "アカクモエサカルハネ" = {"赤紅盛燃之羽", nil}, "ユラリタユタウキバ" = {"溫泉搖盪之牙", nil}, "フワリスルドイカマ" = {"輕飄銳利之鐮", nil}, "ヒカリカガヤクヒトミ" = {"光輝燦爛之瞳", nil}, "クロクマガマガシイツノ" = {"黑暗災禍之角", nil}, "シロクムジヒナツメ" = {"雪白無情之爪", nil}, "スベテヲヤキツクスゴウカ" = {"燒盡:4業火", nil}, "スベテヲナガスゲキリュウ" = {"冲洗:4激流", nil}, "スベテヲフキトバスアラシ" = {"吹飛:4風暴", nil}, "スベテヲテラシダスヒカリ" = {"照耀:4亮光", nil}, "スベテヲノミコムシンエン" = {"吞噬:4深淵", nil}, "スベテヲムニキスコトワリ" = {"歸空:4否定", nil}, -- -- 命運石之門 (STEINS;GATE / SG) -- "クリスティーナ" = {"克莉絲汀娜", "Christina"}, "牧瀬紅莉栖" = {"牧瀨紅莉栖", "Kurisu Makise"}, "まゆしぃ☆" = {"真由氏☆", "Mayushii☆"}, "椎名まゆり" = {"椎名真由里", "Mayuri Shiina"}, "バレル・タイターの娘" = {"巴賴爾‧提托的女兒", "Barrel Titor's Daughter"}, "阿万音鈴羽" = {"阿萬音鈴羽", "Suzuha Amane"}, "フェイリス・ニャンニャン" = {"菲利斯‧喵喵", "Faris Nyannyan"}, "フェイリス" = {"菲利斯", "Faris"}, "ルカ子" = {"琉華子", "Rukako"}, "漆原るか" = {"漆原琉華", "Ruka Urushibara"}, "鳳凰院凶真" = {"鳳凰院凶真", "Kyōma Hōōin"}, "岡部倫太郎" = {"岡部倫太郎", "Rintarō Okabe"}, "ダル" = {"桶子", "Daru"}, "橋田至" = {"橋田至", "Itaru Hashida"}, "アルパカ" = {"羊駝", "Alpaca"}, "アルパカ司令" = {"羊駝司令", ":4 Commander"}, "アルパカマン" = {"羊駝人", ":4man"}, "うーぱ" = {"烏帕", "Ūpa"}, "レッド" = {"紅", "Red"}, "ブルー" = {"藍", "Blue"}, "グリーン" = {"綠", "Green"}, "イエロー" = {"黃", "Yellow"}, "パープル" = {"紫", "Purple"}, "シルバー" = {"銀", "Silver"}, "ホワイト" = {"白", "White"}, "めたぼん" = {"梅塔波", "Metabon"}, "レッドうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ブルーうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "グリーンうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "メタルうーぱ：ゴールド" = {":-5：-4:色", ":-5: -4:"}, "パープルうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "メタルうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "めたぼんうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "因果律のメルト" = {"因果律的熔解", "Paradox Meltdown"}, "透明のスターダスト" = {"透明的星塵", "Transparent Stardust"}, "不可逆のリブート" = {"不可逆的再起動", "Irreversible Reboot"}, "分離喪失のジャメヴュ" = {"分離喪失的未視感", "Jamais vu of Separation and Loss"}, "背徳と再生のリンク" = {"背德與再生的連結", "Link of Immorality and Rebirth"}, "境界面上のシュタインズゲート" = {"境界面上的命運石之門", "Open the Steins;Gate Beyond"}, "絢爛仮想のファムファタール" = {"絢爛假想的真命天女", "Femme Fatale of Fantasy"}, "アルパ力" = {"羊駝之力", "Alpa-Power"}, "１１の理論" = {"11個理論", "The 11 Theoretical Gates"}, "星屑との握手" = {"與星屑握手", "Handshake with the Stardust"}, "タイムマシン" = {"時間機器", "Time Machine"}, "チェシャー・ブレイク" = {"柴郡貓之微笑", "Cheshire Break"}, "妖刀：五月雨" = {"妖刀：五月雨", "Demon Blade: Samidare"}, "Ｄメール送信" = {"D-Mail 送信", "D-Mail Sent"}, "ハッキング" = {"入侵", "Hacking"}, "サルサーＰ３８" = {"撒爾特P38", "Salther P38"}, "だが断る" = {"但是我拒絕", "But I resist"}, "助手って言うな" = {"不要叫我助手", "Don't call Me assistant"}, "イラッ☆" = {"火大☆", "Irritating☆"}, "トゥットゥルー♪" = {"嘟嘟嚕♪", "Tutturū♪"}, "ナメるな" = {"別小看我", "Don't look down on me"}, "オーキードーキー" = {"可~以~", "Okey-dokey"}, "お帰りニャさいませ" = {"歡迎回來喵", "Welcome back nyan"}, "禁断の秘奥義ニャ" = {"禁斷之秘奧義喵", nil}, "素振り５回目" = {"第5次揮刀練習", "5th Practice Swing"}, "参拾弐式・桜暴" = {"參拾貳式‧櫻暴", nil}, "未来ガジェット一号" = {"未來道具一號", "Future Gadget #1"}, "未来ガジェット六号" = {"未來道具六號", "Future Gadget #6"}, "ハッカーだろ常考" = {"駭客啊常考", nil}, "リア充爆発しろ" = {"現充爆炸吧", nil}, "幸運を祈ってやるよ" = {"祈求幸運吧", "Pray for luck"}, "サルサ・ファイヤーガン" = {"撒爾沙‧火球槍", "Salsa: Fire Gun"}, "うーぱんち" = {":3拳", "Ūpunch"}, "レッドうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ブルーうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "グリーンうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ゴールドうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "パープルうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "メタルうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "めたぼんうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "宇宙の法則が乱れるのよ" = {"宇宙的法則要被擾亂了", "The Laws of Universe are messing up"}, "ヽ(*ﾟдﾟ)ノ＜カイバー" = {"ヽ(*ﾟдﾟ)ノ＜海馬", "ヽ(*ﾟдﾟ)ノ＜Hippocampus"}, "ジューシーからあげＮｏ１" = {"多汁炸雞No.1", "Juicy Fried Chicken No 1"}, "この手を握って" = {"握住這隻手", nil}, "エル・プサイ・コンガリィ" = {nil, "El Psy Congari"}, "俺は鳳凰院凶真だッ" = {"我是2:-2", "I am 2:-2"}, "エル・プサイ・コングルゥ" = {nil, "El Psy Congroo"}, "ダビング１０" = {nil, "Dubbing 10"}, "もう一度言ってみて" = {"再說一次看看", "Say it once again"}, "サルサド・スネーク" = {nil, "Salsad Snake"}, "閃光の指圧師" = {"閃光的指壓師", "Shining Finger"}, "桐生萌郁" = {"桐生萌郁", "Moeka Kiryū"}, "昏睡励起のクアンタム" = {"昏睡勵起的量子", "Quantum Excited in Coma"}, "承認共鳴のパードン" = {"承認共鳴的寬恕", "Pardon of Recognized Resonance"}, "聞きたいことがある" = {"我有些事情想聽聽", "I'm interested in something"}, "必要ない" = {"沒有必要", "Unnecessary"}, "シャイニングフィンガー" = {"閃光的壓指師", "Shining Finger"}, -- -- SG 再醒 -- "私服" = {"私服", "Plain Clothes"}, "牧瀬紅莉栖：私服" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "マユシィ・ニャンニャン" = {"真由氏‧喵喵", "Mayushii Nyannyan"}, "阿万音鈴羽：私服" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "秋葉留未穂：私服" = {"秋葉留未穗：-2:", "Rumiha Akiba: -2:"}, "漆原るか：私服" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "鳳凰院クロト" = {"鳳凰院克洛托", "Clotho Hōōin"}, "橋田至：水着" = {":-3：水著", ":-3: Swimsuit"}, "桐生萌郁：私服" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "レインボー" = {"彩虹", "Rainbow"}, "メタルうーぱ：レインボー" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "永劫回帰のレゾナンス" = {"永劫回歸的共鳴", "Resonance of Eternal Recurrence"}, "星屑のデュプレット" = {"星屑的二連音", "Duplet of Stardust"}, "根源のアガペー" = {"根源的愛佳泊", "Agape of Root"}, "楼閣都市のネフシュタン" = {"樓閣都市的銅蛇", "Nehushtan of Tower City"}, "愛と幻創のシナジー" = {"愛與幻創的協同效應", "Synergy of Love and Phantasm"}, "アトラクタフィールドの収束" = {"世界線之收束", "Attractor Field Convergence"}, "聖戦勃発のコレクター" = {"聖戰勃發的收藏家", nil}, "黎明曙光のレシオ" = {"黎明曙光的比例", "Ratio of Dawn Sunshine"}, "得手容易のホステージ" = {"得手容易的人質", nil}, "起死回生のターン" = {"起死回生的轉向", "Turn of Revival"}, "誤解遭遇のメイデン" = {"誤解遭遇的少女", "Maiden of Misunderstanding Encounter"}, "灼熱のフェスティバル" = {"灼熱的節日", "Scorching Festival"}, "沈鬱のワンダラー" = {"沉鬱的漂泊者", "Depressing Wanderer"}, "ツンデレじゃないっ" = {"我不是傲驕", "I'm not tsundere"}, -- "一言もいっとらんわ" = {nil, nil}, "お決まりですかニャー" = {"決定好了嗎喵？", "Are you ready nyan?"}, -- "泣いてない、もん" = {nil, nil}, "あたしはもう戦士だってば" = {"不是說我仍是戰士嗎", nil}, "キミって、いいやつだね" = {"你、是個好人", nil}, "もの凄い秘密、教えようか" = {"那可怕的秘密，可以告訴我嗎？", nil}, "キャストオフ、完了" = {nil, "Cast-off, finished"}, "キュートだなんて、そんな" = {"真是可愛啊、那樣", nil}, "清心斬魔流のおかげです" = {"托清心斬魔流的福", nil}, "そのような議論は不毛" = {"這樣的議論是沒有結果的", nil}, -- "それが選択だというのなら" = {nil, nil}, "凸せざるを得ないだろ常考" = {"凸是被逼的啊常考", nil}, -- "僕って偉すぎじゃね？" = {nil, nil}, "心配かけて、ごめんなさい" = {"要你擔心了，對不起", nil}, -- "楽しそう、だったから" = {nil, nil}, "レインボーうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, -- -- 萬聖節 -- "デッド" = {"死亡", "Dead"}, "クッキャー" = {"曲奇", "Cookia"}, "デッドクッキャー" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "キャンディア" = {"糖果", "Candya"}, "デッドキャンディア" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "チョコラ" = {"巧克力", "Chocola"}, "デッドチョコラ" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "ジャックランタン" = {"傑克南瓜燈", "Jack-o'-lantern"}, "収穫魔ジャックランタン" = {"收穫魔3:", "3:, the Harvest Devil"}, "ライトニング・デッド" = {"光‧-3:", "Lighting -3:"}, "ダーキング・デッド" = {"闇‧-3:", "Darking -3:"}, "ノーニング・デッド" = {"無‧-3:", "Noning -3:"}, "ダック・アップル" = {"咬蘋果", "Duck Apple"}, "パンプキン" = {"南瓜", "Pumpkin"}, "パンプキン：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "スウィート" = {"甘甜", "Sweet"}, "スウィート・ライト" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "スウィート・ダーク" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "スウィート・ノーン" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "トリック・オア・トリート" = {"不給糖就搗蛋", "Trick Or Treat"}, "ハッピー・ハロウィン" = {"萬聖節快樂", "Happy Halloween"}, -- -- 童話女王 (御伽) -- "女王" = {"女王", "Empress"}, "アカズキン" = {"小紅帽", "Little Red Riding-Hood"}, "赤の女王アカズキン" = {"赤之2:44:", "4:, the Red 2:4"}, "アリス" = {"愛麗絲", "Alice"}, "青の女王アリス" = {"青之2:44:", "4:, the Blue 2:4"}, "イバラ" = {"睡公主", "Briar Rose"}, "緑の女王イバラ" = {"綠之2:44:", "4:, the Green 2:4"}, "シンデレラ" = {"灰姑娘", "Cinderella"}, "黄の女王シンデレラ" = {"黃之2:44:", "4:, the Yellow 2:4"}, "カグヤ" = {"輝夜姬", "Kaguya"}, "紫の女王カグヤ" = {"紫之2:44:", "4:, the Purple 2:4"}, "シラユキ" = {"白雪公主", "Snow White"}, "白の女王シラユキ" = {"白之2:44:", "4:, the White 2:4"}, "リディング・フード" = {"紅帽子", "Riding-Hood"}, "イン・ワンダーランド" = {"夢遊仙境", "In Wonderland"}, "スリープ・ビューティ" = {"睡美人", "Sleep Beauty"}, "ザ・ストーリー" = {"最好的故事", "The Story"}, "テイル・オブ・バンブ" = {"竹取物語", "Tale of Bamboo"}, "スノウ・ホワイト" = {"白雪公主", "Snow White"}, "ヴォルフ" = {"大灰狼", "Wolf"}, "ヴォルフ・シザー" = {":4‧剪刀", ":4 Scissors"}, "チェシャ" = {"柴郡貓", "Cheshire"}, "チェシャ・クロノ" = {":4‧懷錶", ":4 Chrono"}, "ブランブル" = {"荊棘", "Bramble"}, "ブランブル・ソーラー" = {":5‧太陽", ":5 Solar"}, "トゥエルブ" = {"子夜", "Twelve"}, "トゥエルブ・ゼロ" = {":5‧零時", ":5 Zero"}, "ミタラシ" = {"御手洗", "Mitarashi"}, "ミタラシ・ゲッコー" = {":4‧月光", ":4 Gekkō"}, "ピグミーズ" = {"小矮人", "Pygmies"}, "ピグミーズ・ミラー" = {":5‧魔鏡", ":5 Mirror"}, -- -- 圓桌騎士 -- "聖銃士" = {"聖銃士", "Holy Knight"}, "ベディヴィア" = {"貝德維爾", "Bedivere"}, "聖銃士ベディヴィア" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "トリスタン" = {"崔斯坦", "Tristan"}, "聖銃士トリスタン" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ガレス" = {"加雷斯", "Gareth"}, "聖銃士ガレス" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ランスロット" = {"蘭斯洛特", "Lancelot"}, "聖銃士ランスロット" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "パーシヴァル" = {"珀西瓦里", "Percival"}, "聖銃士パーシヴァル" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ガウェイン" = {"高文", "Gawain"}, "聖銃士ガウェイン" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ユーウェイン" = {"歐文", "Ywain"}, "聖銃士ユーウェイン" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ブルーノ" = {"布魯諾", "Breunor"}, "聖銃士ブルーノ" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ケイ" = {"凱", "Kay"}, "聖銃士ケイ" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ラモラック" = {"拉莫洛克", "Lamorak"}, "聖銃士ラモラック" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "モルドレッド" = {"莫德雷德", "Mordred"}, "聖銃士モルドレッド" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "パロミデス" = {"帕拉米迪斯", "Palamedes"}, "聖銃士パロミデス" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "エネヴァウク" = {nil, "Eneuawg"}, "ホワイトハンズ" = {"白手", "White Hands"}, "プリドゥエン" = {nil, "Prydwen"}, "グィネヴィア・ハーツ" = {"桂妮薇兒之心", "Guinevere Heart"}, "ロンゴミニアド" = {"先鋒之劍", "Rhongomyniad"}, "ターン・ワザリング" = {nil, "Terne Wathelyne"}, "バーニング・バーク" = {nil, "Burning Bark"}, "ラコート・マルタイユ" = {"衣不稱身", "La Cote Mal Taillée"}, "ラムレイ" = {nil, "Lumley"}, "ドゥン・スタリオン" = {nil, "Dun Stallion"}, "ギルティ・ソウル" = {nil, "Guilty Soul"}, "ハウリング・ビースト" = {"咆哮的-4:", "Howling -4:"}, "リボルブ" = {"迴轉", "Revolve"}, "ベドウィル" = {"貝迪威爾", "Bedwyr"}, "ベドウィル：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "イゾルデ" = {"伊索德", "Isolde"}, "イゾルデ：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ボーマン" = {"包曼", "Beaumains"}, "ボーマン：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アロンダイト" = {"無毀的湖光", "Aroundight"}, "アロンダイト：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ディンドラン" = {"汀德蘭", "Dindrane"}, "ディンドラン：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ガラティン" = {"輪轉勝利之劍", "Galatine"}, "ガラティン：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ロディーヌ" = {"洛蒂涅", "Laudine"}, "ロディーヌ：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "マラディザンド" = {"惡言者", "Maledisant"}, "マラディザンド：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウルナッハ" = {"烏魯那哈", "Wrnach"}, "ウルナッハ：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "モルゴース" = {"摩高斯", "Morgause"}, "モルゴース：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ギネヴィア" = {"桂妮薇兒", "Guinevere"}, "ギネヴィア：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ビースト" = {"野獸", "Beast"}, "ビースト：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "レディ・オブ・ザ・レイク" = {"湖中妖女", "Lady of the Lake"}, "ダーム・デュ・ラック" = {"湖之貴婦", "Dame du Lac"}, "エリクシル" = {"靈藥", "Elixir"}, "エリクシル・オブ・ラブ" = {"愛情靈藥", "Elixir of Love"}, "フェア・アンノウン" = {"公平的未知", "Fair Unknown"}, "エレイン" = {"伊萊恩", "Elaine"}, "デュオ・エレイン" = {"兩個-4:", "Duo -4:"}, "エターナルショット" = {"永恆射擊", "Eternal Shot"}, "インフィニティショット" = {"無限射擊", "Infinity Shot"}, "グワルフマイ" = {"格沃奇梅", "Gwalchmai"}, "ホーク・オブ・メイ" = {"五月之鷹", "Hawk Of May"}, "フレイム・バーク" = {nil, "Flame Bark"}, "ブレイジング・バーク" = {nil, "Blazing Bark"}, "ビアンペサント" = {nil, "Bienpensant"}, "ジエロ・ビアンペサント" = {nil, "Jiero-4:"}, "キルッフ・オルウェン" = {"豬圈王子", "Culhwch ac Olwen"}, "モン・サン=ミシェル" = {"聖米歇爾山", "Mont Saint-Michel"}, "オークニー" = {"奧克尼", "Orkney"}, "ルミナ・オークニー" = {nil, "Lumina 4:"}, "マリシアス" = {"惡意", "Malicious"}, "マリシアス・メドラウト" = {":5‧莫德雷德", ":5 Medrod"}, "ホローポイント" = {"空心彈", "Hollow Point"}, "シルバーブレット" = {"銀子彈", "Silver Bullet"}, -- -- 聖王 -- "アーサー" = {"亞瑟", "Arthur"}, "聖王アーサー" = {"聖王2:", "2:, the Holy King"}, "ホーリー・グレイル" = {"聖杯", "Holy Grail"}, "エクスカリバー" = {"王者之劍", "Excalibur"}, "エクスカリバー：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "カルンウェナン" = {"銀之匕首", "Carnwennan"}, "ディバイン" = {"神聖", "Divine"}, "ディバイン・クラウン" = {":5皇冠", ":5 Crown"}, -- -- 妖精的尾巴 (妖尾/FT) -- "ナツ" = {"納茲", "Natsu"}, "火の滅竜魔導士ナツ" = {"火之滅龍魔導士-2:", "-2:, the Fire Dragon Slayer"}, "グレイ" = {"格雷", "Gray"}, "氷の造形魔導士グレイ" = {"冰之造形魔導士-3:", "-3:, the Ice Maker"}, "ウェンディ" = {"溫蒂", "Wendy"}, "天空の滅竜魔導士ウェンディ" = {"天空之滅龍魔導士-5:", "-5:, the Sky Dragon Slayer"}, "ルーシィ" = {"露西", "Lucy"}, "星霊魔導士ルーシィ" = {"星靈魔導士-4:", "-4:, the Celestial Magician"}, "ミラジェーン" = {"米拉珍", "Mirajane"}, "ミラジェーン：サタンソウル" = {":6：撒旦之魂", ":6: Satan Soul"}, "ガジル" = {"戈吉爾", "Gajeel"}, "鉄の滅竜魔導士ガジル" = {"鐵之滅龍魔導士-3:", "-3:, the Iron Dragon Slayer"}, "エルザ" = {"艾爾莎", "Erza"}, "エルザ：聖扉の鎧" = {":3：聖扉之鎧", ":3: Divine Gate Armor"}, "リサーナ" = {"莉莎娜", "Lisanna"}, "ジュビア" = {"茱比亞", "Juvia"}, "ラクサス" = {"拉格薩斯", "Laxus"}, "ギルダーツ" = {"吉爾達茲", "Gildarts"}, "メイビス" = {"梅比斯", "Mavis"}, "ハッピー" = {"哈比", "Happy"}, "ニチヤ" = {"二夜", "Nichiya"}, "シャルル" = {"夏露露", "Carla"}, "レクター" = {"雷庫達", "Lector"}, "フロッシュ" = {"弗羅修", "Frosch"}, "パンサー・リリー" = {"龐沙‧利利", "Pantherlily"}, "プルー" = {"普魯", "Plue"}, "ジェラール" = {"傑拉爾", "Jellal"}, "モード雷炎竜" = {"雷炎龍模式", "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode"}, "静のアイスメイク" = {"靜的冰之造型", "Static Ice-Make"}, "ミルキーウェイ" = {"銀河", "Milky Way"}, "星の大河" = {"星之大河", "Fleuve d'étoiles"}, "サタンソウル" = {"撒旦之魂", "Satan Soul"}, "モード鉄影竜" = {"鐵影龍模式", "Iron Shadow Dragon Mode"}, "妖精女王" = {"妖精女王", "Titania"}, "アニマルソウル" = {"動物之魂", "Animal Soul"}, "水流拘束" = {"水流拘束", "Water Lock"}, "レイジングボルト" = {"狂暴伏特", "Raging Bolt"}, "５代目マスター" = {"第5代會長", "5th Master"}, "妖精軍師" = {"妖精軍師", "Fairy Tactician"}, "流星" = {"流星", "Meteor"}, "紅蓮爆炎刃" = {"紅蓮爆炎刃", "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade"}, "限界突破・一勢乱舞" = {"限界突破‧一勢亂舞", "Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance"}, "照破・天空穿" = {"照破‧天空穿", "Shattering Light: Sky Drill"}, "ウラノ・メトリア" = {"全天星辰", "Urano Metria"}, "接収" = {"接收", "Take Over"}, "業魔・鉄神剣" = {"業魔‧鐵神劍", "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword"}, "聖扉・煌鎌一閃" = {"聖扉‧煌鐮一閃", nil}, "グレイ様ラブ" = {"我愛:3大人", ":3-sama Love"}, "鳴御雷" = {"鳴御雷", "Roaring Thunder"}, "破邪顕正・一天" = {"破邪顯正‧一天", "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean"}, "妖精の球" = {"妖精之球", "Fairy Sphere"}, "プププーン" = {"噗噗噗嗯", "P-P-Poon"}, "真・天体魔法　星崩し" = {"真‧天體魔法　星崩", "True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema"}, "火竜の鉄拳" = {"火龍的鐵拳", "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"}, "紅蓮火竜拳" = {"紅蓮火龍拳", "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist"}, "アイスメイク・突撃槍" = {"造冰‧突擊槍", "Ice-Make: Lance"}, "アイスメイク・氷創騎兵" = {"造冰‧冰創騎兵", "Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer"}, "天竜の砕牙" = {"天龍的碎牙", "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang"}, "天竜の咆哮" = {"天龍的咆哮", "Sky Dragon's Roar"}, "人馬宮のサジタリウス" = {"人馬宮之薩奇達利烏斯", "Sagittarius of The Centaur"}, "天蝎宮のスコーピオン" = {"天蝎宮之斯科皮恩", "Scorpio of The Scorpion"}, "トレーアタック" = {"托盤-4:", "Tray -4:"}, "イービルアイ" = {"邪惡之眼", "Evil Eye"}, "鉄竜棍" = {"鐵龍棍", "Iron Dragon's Club"}, "鉄竜剣" = {"鐵龍劍", "Iron Dragon's Sword"}, "天輪・繚乱の剣" = {"天輪‧撩亂之劍", "Blumenblatt"}, "聖扉・参幻鎌" = {"聖扉‧參幻鐮", nil}, "アニマルソウル・猫人" = {"動物之魂‧貓人", "Animal Soul: Tigress"}, "水流斬破" = {"水流斬破", "Water Slicer"}, "雷竜方天戟" = {"雷龍方天戟", "Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd"}, "クラッシュ" = {"分解", "Crash"}, "妖精の法律" = {"妖精法律", "Fairy Law"}, "ハッピーの鉄拳" = {":4的鐵拳", nil}, "メェーン" = {nil, "Men!"}, "シャルルの翼撃" = {":4的翼擊", nil}, "レクターの咆哮" = {":4的咆哮", nil}, "フローの咆哮" = {"弗羅的咆哮", nil}, "ムジカの剣" = {"姆西卡之劍", "Musica Sword"}, "プーン" = {"噗嗯", "Poon"}, "七星剣" = {"七星劍", "Grand Chariot"}, "火竜の咆哮" = {"火龍的咆哮", "Fire Dragon's Roar"}, "雷炎竜の咆哮" = {"雷炎龍的咆哮", "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar"}, "アイスメイク・大槌兵" = {"造冰‧大槌兵", "Ice-Make: Hammer"}, "氷撃の鎚" = {"冰擊之鎚", "Ice-Make: Ice Impact"}, "治癒魔法" = {"治癒魔法", "Healing Spell"}, "金牛宮のタウロス" = {"金牛宮之塔羅斯", "Taurus of The Golden Bull"}, "宝瓶宮のアクエリアス" = {"寶瓶宮之阿葵亞", "Aquarius of The Water Bearer"}, "魔性の笑み" = {"魔性的微笑", "Devilish Smile"}, "デモンズペイン" = {nil, "Demon's Pain"}, "鉄竜の咆哮" = {"鐵龍的咆哮", "Iron Dragon's Roar"}, "鉄影竜の咆哮" = {"鐵影龍的咆哮", "Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar"}, "黒羽・月閃" = {"黑羽‧月閃", "Moon Flash"}, "聖扉・無限参幻鎌" = {"聖扉‧無限參幻鐮", nil}, "アニマルソウル・ハーピー" = {"動物之魂‧鷹人", "Animal Soul: Harpy"}, "水流激鋸" = {"水流激鋸", "Water Jigsaw"}, "雷竜の咆哮" = {"雷龍的咆哮", "Lightning Dragon's Roar"}, "妖精の輝き" = {"妖精光輝", "Fairy Glitter"}, "ププーン" = {"噗噗嗯", "P-Poon"}, "暗黒の楽園" = {"暗黑樂園", "Altairis"}, "翼＜エーラ＞" = {"翼", "Aera"}, "ユキノ" = {"雪乃", "Yukino"}, "星霊魔導士ユキノ" = {"星靈魔導士-3:", "-3:, the Celestial Magician"}, "人魚の踵：カグラ" = {"人魚腳跟：-3:", "Mermaid Heel: -3:"}, "ゼレフ" = {"瑟雷夫", "Zeref"}, "黒魔導士ゼレフ" = {"黑魔導士-3:", "-3:, the Black Wizard"}, "シェリア" = {"潔莉亞", "Chelia"}, "リオン" = {"利昂", "Lyon"}, "ローグ" = {"羅格", "Rogue"}, "スティング" = {"史汀格", "Sting"}, "ミネルバ" = {"米涅露芭", "Minerva"}, "ウルティア" = {"烏璐緹雅", "Ultear"}, "一夜" = {"一夜", "Ichiya"}, "星霊の加護" = {"星靈之加護", nil}, "抜かぬ太刀の型" = {"不出鞘‧太刀之型", "Style of the Undrawn Long Sword"}, "死の捕食" = {"死之捕食", "Predator of Death"}, "自己回復" = {"自己回復", nil}, "動のアイスメイク" = {"動的冰之造型", "Dynamic Ice-Make"}, "影竜のローグ" = {"影龍之-3:", "Shadow Dragon -3:"}, "白竜のスティング" = {"白龍之-5:", "White Dragon -5:"}, "ヤクマ十八闘神魔法" = {"役魔十八鬥神魔法", nil}, "薔薇の王冠" = {"薔薇王冠", "Rosen Krone"}, "力の香り" = {"力量香味", "Power Perfume"}, "二体同時開門" = {"二體同時開門", nil}, "怨恨の誓い" = {"怨恨的誓言", nil}, "この世界を否定する" = {"否定這個世界", nil}, "天ノ叢雲" = {"天之叢雲", "Heavenly Gathering of Clouds"}, "アイスメイク・白竜" = {"造冰‧白龍", "Ice-Make: Snow Dragon"}, "シャドウドライブ" = {"闇影模式", "Shadow Drive"}, "ホワイトドライブ" = {"白光模式", "White Drive"}, "ャグド・リゴォラ" = {nil, "Yagdo Rigora"}, "時のアーク" = {"時間的弧線", "Arc of Time"}, "微笑みスマッシュ" = {"微笑‧粉碎", "Smiling Smash"}, "天秤宮のライブラ" = {"天秤宮之萊普菈", "Libra of The Heavenly Scales"}, "蛇遣座のオフィウクス" = {"蛇遣座之歐菲克斯", "Ophiuchus of The Snake Charmer"}, "怨刀・不倶戴天・剛の型" = {"怨刀‧不俱戴天‧剛之型", "Archenemy: Strong Form"}, "怨刀・不倶戴天・斬の型" = {"怨刀‧不俱戴天‧斬之型", "Archenemy: Slashing Form"}, "罰を受けてもらうよ" = {"會得到懲罰的", nil}, "悔い改めよ" = {"悔改吧", nil}, "天神の舞" = {"天神之舞", "Sky God's Dance"}, "アイスメイク・大鷲" = {"造冰‧大鷲", "Ice-Make: Eagle"}, "影竜の斬撃" = {"影龍的斬擊", "Shadow Dragon's Slash"}, "白竜の咆哮" = {"白龍的咆哮", "White Dragon's Roar"}, "絶対領土" = {"絕對領土", "Territory"}, "フラッシュフォワード" = {"超時空感應", "Flash Forward"}, "メェ－ン" = {nil, "Men!"}, "双魚宮のピスケス" = {"雙魚宮之畢斯凱斯", "Pisces of The Paired Fish"}, "母子一体:双魚宮のピスケス" = {"母子一體：5:", nil}, "道は視えた" = {"看見了道路", nil}, "本気で行くぞ" = {"要認真地上了", nil}, "天神の北風" = {"天神之北風", "Sky God's Boreas"}, "アイスメイク・白虎" = {"造冰‧白虎", "Ice-Make: Snow Tiger"}, "影竜の咆哮" = {"影龍的咆哮", "Shadow Dragon's Roar"}, "白竜のホーリーブレス" = {"白龍的神聖吐息", "White Dragon's Holy Breath"}, "イ・ラーグド" = {nil, "Ih Ragdo"}, "レストア" = {"恢復", "Restore"}, "あなたの為の一夜でぇす" = {"我就是為了你的一夜", nil}, "命の重み" = {"生命的沉重", nil}, -- -- 義賊王 -- "ユライ" = {"尤拉伊", "Juraj"}, "義賊皇ユライ" = {"義賊皇3:", "3:, the King of Gentlemen Thieves"}, "ヤーノシーク" = {"亞諾希克", "Jánošík"}, "タトラ" = {"塔特拉", "Tatra"}, "タトラ・ケッテ" = {":3‧連結", ":3 Kette"}, "トマーシュ" = {"托馬什", "Tomáš"}, "トマーシュ・ウホルチーク" = {":5‧烏霍爾奇克", ":5 Uhorčík"}, -- -- 巫女狐 -- "イナリ" = {"稻荷", "Inari"}, "巫女狐イナリ" = {"巫女狐3:", "3:, the Sorceress Fox"}, "キツネノナミダ" = {"狐之淚", nil}, "キツネビ" = {"狐火", nil}, "キュウビ" = {"九尾", "Kyūbi"}, "キュウビノホムラ" = {":4之-3:", ":4 no -3:"}, -- -- 魔女王 -- "ヴァルプルギス" = {"沃普爾吉斯", "Walpurgis"}, "魔女王ヴァルプルギス" = {"魔女王3:", "3:, the Empress of Witches"}, "ヴォルプリエ" = {"魔女之夜", "Volbriöö"}, "サヴァト" = {"魔宴", "Sabbath"}, "メア" = {"夢魘", "mare"}, "サヴァト・メア" = {":4‧-2:", ":4--2:"}, "カウンター：サヴァト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, -- -- 聖曆之天才 -- "才" = {"才", "Genius"}, "パブロフ" = {"巴甫洛夫", "Pavlov"}, "炎才パブロフ" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "シュレディンガー" = {"薛丁格", "Schrödinger"}, "水才シュレディンガー" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "ラプラス" = {"拉普拉斯", "Laplace"}, "風才ラプラス" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "カルネアデス" = {"卡爾內阿德斯", "Carneades"}, "光才カルネアデス" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "ヘンペル" = {"亨佩爾", "Hempel"}, "闇才ヘンペル" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "メビウス" = {"莫比烏斯", "Möbius"}, "無才メビウス" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "理" = {"理", "Theory"}, "炎の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "水の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "風の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "光の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "闇の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "無の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "ストロング" = {"攻擊強化", "Strong"}, "ストロング:ファイア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストロング:アクア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストロング:ウィンド" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストロング:ライト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストロング:ダーク" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "クロック・ダウン" = {"時鐘減慢", "Clock Down"}, "エルプション" = {"噴發", "Eruption"}, "エルプション：ホムラ" = {":6：-3:", ":6: -3:"}, "ディラック" = {"狄拉克", "Dirac"}, "ディラック・ポール" = {":5‧保羅", "Paul :5"}, "エール" = {"翼", "Ailes"}, "ディアブル・エール" = {"惡魔之-3:", "Diable -3:"}, "オプタルモス" = {"眼", "Ophthalmos"}, "ピソ・オプタルモス" = {"背後之-6:", "Píso--6:"}, "ヘルツ" = {"心臟", "Herz"}, "ヘルツ・リューゲ" = {":3‧謊言", ":3 Lüge"}, "ループ" = {"循環", "Loop"}, "ループ・ループ" = {"環中之環", ":3 -3:"}, "ケイナイン" = {"犬", "Canine"}, "パブロフ・ケイナイン" = {":4之-5:", ":4's -5:"}, "パラドックス・キャット" = {"悖論之-4:", "Paradox -4:"}, "ガイスト" = {"幽靈", "Geist"}, "ラプラス・ガイスト" = {":4之靈", ":4's -4:"}, "プランク" = {"船板", "Plank"}, "カルネアデス・プランク" = {":6之板", ":6's -4:"}, "レイヴンズ" = {"烏鴉", "Ravens"}, "ヘンペル・レイヴンズ" = {":4之鴉", ":4's -5:"}, "リング" = {"圓環", "Ring"}, "メビウス・リング" = {":4之環", ":4 -3:"}, -- -- 花之妖精 (花妖) -- "プチモネ" = {"小紅花翁", "Tiny Anemone"}, "アネモネ" = {"紅花翁", "Anemone"}, "プチニカ" = {"小水苦蕒", "Tiny Veronica"}, "ベロニカ" = {"水苦蕒", "Veronica"}, "プチゼツラン" = {"小龍舌蘭", "Tiny Agave"}, "リュウゼツラン" = {"龍舌蘭", "Agave"}, "プチワリ" = {"小向日葵", "Tiny Sunflower"}, "ヒマワリ" = {"向日葵", "Sunflower"}, "プチオラ" = {"小紫羅蘭", "Tiny Viola"}, "ビオラ" = {"紫羅蘭", "Viola"}, "プチユリ" = {"小白百合", "Tiny White Lily"}, "シラユリ" = {"白百合", "White Lily"}, -- -- 聖誕節 -- "セイント" = {"聖", "Saint"}, "スノウマン" = {"雪人", "Snowman"}, "セイントスノウマン" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ティンクル" = {"星星", "Twinkle"}, "セイントティンクル" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ブーツン" = {"靴", "Boots~un"}, "セイントブーツン" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "イヴ" = {"伊芙", "Eve"}, "聖女イヴ" = {"聖女2:", "Saint 2:"}, "サンタクローズ" = {"聖誕老人", "Santa Claus"}, "聖者サンタクローズ" = {"聖者2:", "Saint 2:"}, "サイレントナイト" = {"平安夜", "Silent Night"}, "ホーリーナイト" = {"神聖之夜", "Holy Night"}, "ジングル" = {"鈴噹", "Jingle"}, "ジングル・ベル" = {"鈴兒響叮噹", ":4 Bell"}, "プレゼント" = {"禮物", "Present"}, "マッド・プレゼント" = {"瘋狂-5:", "Mad -5:"}, "セイントスノウ" = {":4雪", ":4 Snow"}, "セイントスター" = {":4星", ":4 Star"}, "キック" = {"踢", "Kick"}, "セイントキック" = {":4-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "レインディア" = {"馴鹿", "Reindeer"}, "レインディア・ホーリー" = {"神聖:6", "Holy :6"}, "メリークリスマス" = {"聖誕快樂", "Merry Christmas"}, "ホワイトクリスマス" = {"白色聖誕", "White Christmas"}, -- -- 切裂魔 -- "ジャック" = {"傑克", "Jack"}, "切裂魔ジャック" = {"切裂魔3:", "3:, the Ripper"}, "シティ・オブ・ロンド" = {"倫都市", "City of Londo"}, "リッパー" = {"開膛手", "Ripper"}, "リッパー：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, -- -- 多元孃 -- "コスモ" = {"宇宙", "Cosmo"}, "多元嬢コスモ" = {"多元孃3:", "3:, the Multiverse Lady"}, "ポーカーフェイス" = {"撲克臉", "Pokerface"}, "マレット" = {"槌子", "Mallet"}, "マレット：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "バイオレットフィズ" = {"紫色雞尾酒", "Violet Fizz"}, "ブルームーン" = {"藍月", "Blue Moon"}, -- -- 四次元廣報 -- "ミスター☆" = {"Mr☆", "Mr☆"}, "ディバイン@unit" = {"聖扉", "Divine"}, "ディバイン☆" = {":5☆", ":5 ☆"}, "ミスター☆ディバイン" = {":5-5:@unit", ":5 -5:@unit"}, "ミスター☆ディバイン２号" = {":-2２號", ":-2 #2"}, "ミスター☆ディバイン３号" = {":-2３號", ":-2 #3"}, "ミスター☆ディバイヌ" = {":5聖犬", ":5 Dogvine"}, "ミスター☆エッグ" = {":5-3:", ":5 -3:"}, "ミスター☆ハイエッグ" = {":55:-3-3:", ":5 5:-3 -3:"}, "ミスター☆キングエッグ" = {":5-3:5:-3", ":5 5:-3 -3:"}, "ディバインネッキー" = {":5@unit尼克王", ":5@unit Necky"}, "四次元広報" = {"四次元廣報", nil}, "プラチナガード" = {"白金-3:", "Platina--3:"}, "ディバイン☆エルボー" = {":6肘擊", ":6 Elbow"}, "コード・８３２" = {"代碼‧832", "Code 832"}, "ディバイン☆チョップ" = {":6手刀", ":6 Chop"}, "ディバイン☆フェニックス" = {":6鳯凰", ":6 Phoenix"}, "ディバイン☆フェンリル" = {":6芬里爾", ":6 Fenrir"}, "ディバイン☆バイト" = {":6狗咬", ":6 Bite"}, "ディバイン☆ボール" = {":6之-3:", ":6 -3:"}, "ファミ：セカンド" = {"法米：-4:", "Fami: -4:"}, "ディバイン☆ドロップ" = {":6墜擊", ":6 Drop"}, "ファミ通Ａｐｐの加護" = {"法米通App的加護", nil}, -- -- 浴室美女 -- "美女" = {"美女", "Beauty"}, "ヘレネ" = {"海倫", "Helen"}, "炎の美女ヘレネ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "オノノコマチ" = {"小野小町", "Ono no Komachi"}, "水の美女オノノコマチ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "ヨウキヒ" = {"楊貴妃", "Yang Guifei"}, "風の美女ヨウキヒ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "カタリナ" = {"凱瑟琳", "Catherine"}, "光の美女カタリナ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "クレオパトラ" = {"克麗奧佩特拉", "Cleopatra"}, "闇の美女クレオパトラ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "エリザベート" = {"伊莉莎白", "Elizabeth"}, "無の美女エリザベート" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "イーリオス・プロクス" = {"特洛伊的陷落", "Iliou Persis"}, "ユメトシリセバ" = {"明明若知是夢", nil}, "レイシ・トゥフォン" = {"荔枝‧東風", nil}, "セント・ウィール" = {"聖車輪", "Saint Wheel"}, "ダーク・カーズ" = {"暗黑靈魂", "Dark Ka's"}, "アイアン・メイデン" = {"鐵處女", "Iron Maiden"}, "セレスファイアラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "セレスアクア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "セレスアクアラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "セレスウィンド" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "セレスウィンダラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":3 3:-2 -2:"}, "セレスライタラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":3 3:-2 -2:"}, "セレスダーク" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "セレスダークラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "セレスノーンラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "ビューティ" = {"美女", "Beauty"}, "ビューティ・ファイア" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・アクア" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・ウィンド" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・ライト" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・ダーク" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・ノーン" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, -- -- 第零世代 -- "ゴルドラド" = {"黃金多拉多", "Goldorado"}, "ドス：ゴルドラド" = {"-5:：貳型", "Dos: -5:"}, "ダブルアーム" = {"雙臂攻擊", "Double Arm"}, "ドス" = {"貳式", "Dos"}, "ライトアーム" = {"右臂", "Right Arm"}, "ドス：ライトアーム" = {"3:：:2", ":2: 3:"}, "レフトアーム" = {"左臂", "Left Arm"}, "ドス：レフトアーム" = {"3:：:2", ":2: 3:"}, -- -- 進擊的巨人 (SnK) -- "エレン" = {"艾倫", "Eren"}, "エレン・イェーガー" = {":3‧耶格", ":3 Yeager"}, "ミカサ" = {"米卡莎", "Mikasa"}, "ミカサ・アッカーマン" = {":3‧阿卡曼", ":3 Ackerman"}, "アルミン" = {"阿爾敏", "Armin"}, "アルミン・アルレルト" = {":4‧亞魯雷特", ":4 Arlert"}, "クリスタ" = {"克里斯塔", "Krista"}, "クリスタ・レンズ" = {":4‧連茲", ":4 Lenz"}, "リヴァイ" = {"里維", "Levi"}, "リヴァイ兵長" = {":4兵長", "Captain :4"}, "サシャ" = {"莎夏", "Sasha"}, "サシャ・ブラウス" = {":3‧布勞斯", ":3 Blouse"}, "女型の巨人" = {"女巨人", "Female Titan"}, "鎧の巨人" = {"鎧之巨人", "Armored Titan"}, "超大型巨人" = {"超大型巨人", "Colossal Titan"}, "巨人：かきあげ" = {"巨人：梳髮中", "Titan: Combing"}, "巨人：前かがみ" = {"巨人：彎腰中", "Titan: Slouching"}, "巨人：這いずり" = {"巨人：爬行中", "Titan: Crawling"}, "ミスター☆キョジン" = {":5巨人", ":5 Titan"}, "第104期訓練兵団5位" = {"第104期訓練兵團第5名", nil}, "第104期訓練兵団1位" = {"第104期訓練兵團第1名", nil}, "頭脳派" = {"頭腦派", nil}, "第104期訓練兵団10位" = {"第104期訓練兵團第10名", nil}, "人類最強の兵士" = {"人類最強兵士", nil}, "第104期訓練兵団9位" = {"第104期訓練兵團第9名", nil}, "格闘スタイル" = {"格鬥術", "Fighting Style"}, "硬い体表" = {"堅硬的表面", nil}, "超風圧" = {"超風壓", nil}, "硬い体表(肉じゅばん)" = {":4(肉色襯衫)", nil}, "再生能力" = {"再生能力", nil}, "リミッター解除" = {"限制解除", nil}, "作戦提案" = {"作戰提案", nil}, "女神の笑顔" = {"女神的笑顏", nil}, "自由の翼" = {"自由之翼", nil}, "お肉盗ってきました" = {"偷來了肉", nil}, "一時的な硬質化" = {"暫時硬化", nil}, "城壁破壊" = {"城壁破壞", nil}, "超硬質ブレード" = {"超硬質刀片", "Super-Hard Blade"}, "超硬質ブレードうなじ狙い" = {"超硬質刀片頸背瞄準", "Super-Hard Blade Nape Aim"}, "格闘パンチ" = {"格鬥-3:", "Fighting -3:"}, "タックル" = {nil, "Tackle"}, "叩きつける" = {"踢擊", nil}, "引き千切る" = {"撕扯", nil}, "このクズ野郎が！" = {"你這個廢物！", nil}, "駆逐してやる！" = {"全都幹掉！", nil}, "戦わなければ勝てない" = {"不戰鬥的話就無法獲勝啊", nil}, "肉を削ぎ落とすことです" = {"把肉削掉", nil}, "僕に任せろ！" = {"交給我吧！", nil}, "やってやる！" = {"我會試試看的！", nil}, "大丈夫！？" = {"沒事吧！？", nil}, "私はそれが好きだよ！" = {"哪種說話方式我都會喜歡的！", nil}, "うるせぇガキ共め" = {"這些小鬼真是煩人", nil}, "頭が高いぞ" = {"自高自大", nil}, "パァン！" = {"麵包！", nil}, "蒸かした芋です" = {"蒸過的芋頭！", nil}, "格闘キック" = {"格鬥-3:", "Fighting -3:"}, "助走タックル" = {nil, "Run-up Tackle"}, "なぎ払う" = {"橫掃", nil}, "喰い散らかす" = {"吃得滿地都是", nil}, -- -- 機械娘 (第五世代自律兵器) -- "シラヌイ" = {"不知火", "Shiranui"}, "シラヌイ：ホムラ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "サミダレ" = {"五月雨", "Samidare"}, "サミダレ：マブイ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "マイカゼ" = {"舞風", "Maikaze"}, "マイカゼ：カグラ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ライコウ" = {"雷光", "Raikou"}, "ライコウ：ナユタ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ムラクモ" = {"叢雲", "Murakumo"}, "ムラクモ：オロチ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "アワユキ" = {"淡雪", "Awayuki"}, "アワユキ：ミヤビ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "レッドノヴァ" = {":3色-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ブルーグレイス" = {":3色-4:", ":3 -4:"}, "グリーンレイド" = {":4色-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "イエローレイ" = {":4色-2:", ":4 -2:"}, "パープルスラッシュ" = {":4色-5:", ":4 -5:"}, "シルバーインパクト" = {":4色-5:", ":4 -5:"}, "ゼロ@ns" = {"零式", "Zero"}, "イグナイト：ゼロ" = {":5：6:@ns", ":5: 6:@ns"}, "イグナイト：ラヴァ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "零式" = {"零式", "Reishiki"}, "ワダツミ：零式" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ワダツミ：氷式" = {":4：冰式", ":4: Hyōshiki"}, "リン：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：零式", "Líng: -6:"}, "チェン：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：塵式", "Chén: -6:"}, "リュミエール：ゼロ" = {":6：7:@ns", ":6: Zéro"}, "リュミエール：エクラ" = {":6：輝式", ":6: Éclat"}, "アビス：ゼロ" = {":3：4:@ns", ":3: 4:@ns"}, "アビス：デモン" = {":3：魔式", ":3: 4:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：零式" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：虚式" = {":5：虛式", ":5: Kyoshiki"}, "レプリカ：バースト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ガード・リメイク" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "フェアウェル" = {"告別", "Farewell"}, "フェアウェル：ゼロ" = {":6：7:@ns", ":6: 7:@ns"}, "フェアウェル：バースト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "クライ" = {"驚呼", "Cry"}, "カラミティ・クライ" = {"危難‧-3:", "Calamity -3:"}, "ディザスター・クライ" = {"災難‧-3:", "Disaster -3:"}, -- -- Android -- "ディバインロイド" = {":5@unit機械人", ":5@unit-roid"}, Mk-" = {":8 Mk-", ":8 Mk-"}, Mk-Ⅱ" = {":-1Ⅱ", ":-1II"}, -- -- 公主踢 (KPS/PPS) -- "シュート" = {"射擊", "Shoot"}, "セキメン" = {"赤面", nil}, "侍" = {"侍", nil}, "ガイア" = {"蓋亞", "Gaia"}, "野生児" = {"野生兒", nil}, "ウマスク" = {"馬面", nil}, "ガンマン" = {"槍手", "Gunman"}, "ケリ姫" = {"克莉姬", "Princess Punt"}, "アン・パント・ケットバス" = {"安‧潘特‧凱特巴斯", "Anne Punt Quettebuss"}, "９９９" = {nil, "999"}, "執行者" = {"執行者", nil}, "ウィング" = {nil, "Wing"}, "演奏家" = {"演奏家", nil}, "ケリ姫：聖服" = {":3：聖服", nil}, "ケリ姫：聖装" = {":3：聖裝", nil}, "ユーレイン" = {"幽靈", nil}, "シオマネキー" = {"招潮蟹", "Fiddler Crab"}, "ワンリップ" = {"食人花", nil}, "砲ネット" = {"砲蜂", nil}, "シンユウ" = {"神友", nil}, "ギョロリ" = {"眼魔", nil}, "プチリンチー" = {"小油淋雞", nil}, "ユーリンチー" = {"油淋雞", nil}, "チビガウ" = {"小嘎嗚", nil}, "侍の道" = {"侍之道", nil}, "野生の本能" = {"野生的本能", nil}, "ウェスタンスピリッツ" = {"西部精神", "Western Spirit"}, "甘味の心得" = {"甘味的心得", nil}, "死神の心" = {"死神之心", nil}, "絶対音感" = {"絕對音感", nil}, "スイーツ" = {nil, "Sweets"}, "ディバインスイーツ" = {nil, ":5 -4:"}, "転生霊鳥" = {"轉生靈鳥", nil}, "凶暴な血統" = {"凶暴的血統", nil}, "閃" = {"閃", nil}, "天空と大地の叫び" = {"天空與大地的叫喊", nil}, "サウザンドショット" = {"千發子彈", "Thousand Shot"}, "スイーツハート" = {nil, ":4 Heart"}, "ゲート・オブ・ヘル" = {"地獄之門", "Gate of Hell"}, "エナジーワルツ" = {":4華爾茲", ":4 Waltz"}, "ソルジャーシュート" = {"士兵-4:", "Soldier -4:"}, "火山噴火" = {"火山噴火", nil}, "噛み砕く" = {"咬嚼", nil}, "袈裟斬り" = {"袈裟斬", nil}, "ワイルド@gaia" = {"野生", "Wild"}, "パンチ" = {"拳", "Punch"}, "ガイアパンチ" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ワイルドパンチ" = {":4@gaia之-3:", ":4@gaia -3:"}, "ファーストドロウ" = {nil, "Fast Draw"}, "クイックドロウ" = {nil, "Quick Draw"}, "スイーツシュート" = {nil, ":4 -4:"}, "ドライブスイーツシュート" = {nil, ":4 4:"}, "ホラーサイズ" = {"驚慄之-3:", "Horror -3:"}, "テラーサイズ" = {"恐懼之-3:", "Terror -3:"}, "アタックノイズ" = {"噪音:4", ":4 Noise"}, "低めのシュート" = {"低處-4:", nil}, "低めの全力シュート" = {"低處全力-4:", nil}, "バブル" = {"泡沫", "Bubble"}, "ぱっくん" = {"食人花", nil}, "ハニガン" = {"蜂蜜槍", "Honey Gun"}, "友愛電波" = {"友愛電波", nil}, "アイビーム" = {nil, "Eye Beam"}, "突っつく" = {"啄食", nil}, "燃え盛るクチバシ" = {"盛燃之喙", nil}, "ガウッ" = {"嘎嗚", nil}, "一文字斬り" = {"一文字斬", nil}, "真一文字斬り" = {"真1:", nil}, "ガイアキック" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ワイルドキック" = {":4@gaia之-3:", ":4@gaia -3:"}, "ホースショット" = {nil, "Horse Shot"}, "ハートシュート" = {nil, ":3 -4:"}, "ドライブハートシュート" = {nil, ":4 4:"}, "スライス" = {"切割", "Slice"}, "デス" = {"死亡", "Death"}, "ハートスライス" = {"心臟3:", ":3 3:"}, "デススライス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "癒しの調べ" = {"治癒的曲調", nil}, "癒しの旋律" = {"治癒的旋律", nil}, "高めのシュート" = {"高處-4:", nil}, "高めの全力シュート" = {"高處全力-4:", nil}, "ガウガウッ" = {"嘎嗚嘎嗚", nil}, "転生霊鳥の羽根" = {"轉生靈鳥之翼", nil}, "ケリ姫：アリスドレス" = {":3：4:-3的服裝", ":3: 4:-3 Dress"}, "青の女王ケリ姫" = {"青之2:44:", "4:, the Blue 2:4"}, "ゲキリンチー" = {"激淋雞", nil}, "激転生霊鳥" = {"激轉生靈鳥", nil}, "スイーツ・ブースト" = {nil, ":4 -4:"}, "チェシャシュート" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "チェシャ・クロノシュート" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "激しく燃え盛るクチバシ" = {"激烈3:", nil}, "アクアシュート" = {":3之-4:", ":3 -4:"}, "ドライブアクアシュート" = {nil, ":4 4:"}, "激転生霊鳥の怒り" = {":5之怒", nil}, -- -- 綠野仙蹤 (道化之魔法使) -- "道化" = {"道化", "Clown"}, "オズ" = {"奧茲", "Oz"}, "道化竜オズ" = {":2龍3:", "3:, the :2 Dragon"}, "トト" = {"托托", "Toto"}, "道化犬トト" = {":2犬3:", "3:, the :2 Dog"}, "カカシ" = {"稻草人", "Scarecrow"}, "道化魔カカシ" = {":2魔3:", "3:, the :2 Demon"}, "レオン" = {"獅子", "Lion"}, "道化獣レオン" = {":2獸3:", "3:, the :2 Beast"}, "ドロシー" = {"桃樂絲", "Dorothy"}, "道化嬢ドロシー" = {":2孃3:", "3:, the :2 Lady"}, "ブリキ" = {"機器人", "Tin Woodman"}, "道化機ブリキ" = {":2機3:", "3:, the :2 Machine"}, "マジック" = {"魔法", "Magic"}, "ステージ" = {"舞台", "Stage"}, "ショー" = {"表演", "Show"}, "ライブ" = {"現場", "Live"}, "フレア・マジック" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "フレア・ステージ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "アクア・ショー" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "アクア・ライブ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ウィンド・ショー" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "ウィンド・ライブ" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "ライト・ショー" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ライト・ライブ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ダーク・マジック" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ダーク・ステージ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ノーン・ショー" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ノーン・ライブ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "クラウン・トリック" = {"小丑‧戲法", "Clown Trick"}, "サモン・ビースト" = {"召喚‧-4:", "Summon -4:"}, "スケア・ブロウ" = {"稻草‧人偶", "Scarecrow"}, "キング・オブ・ビースト" = {"百獸之王", "King of Beast"}, "メルヘン・ペイン" = {"童話‧痛苦", "Märchen Pain"}, "ジャンク・シュート" = {"垃圾‧-4:", "Junk -4:"}, -- -- 情人節 -- "ドラ" = {"龍", "Dragon"}, "コ" = {"小", "Little"}, "ドラチョコタルト" = {":2巧克力塔", ":2 Chocolate Tart"}, "コドラチョコタルト" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "ドラマッチャ" = {":2抹茶", ":2 Matcha"}, "コドラマッチャ" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "ドラチョコバー" = {":2巧克力棒", ":2 Chocolate Bar"}, "コドラチョコバー" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "イセ" = {"伊勢", "Ise"}, "甘女竜イセ" = {"甘女龍3:", "3:, the Sweet Girl Dragon"}, "スクシテヨトヤ" = {"飄零此世不多年", nil}, "ドラゴ" = {"龍", "Dragon"}, "ドラゴファイア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "ドラゴファイアラア" = {":3之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "スウィート・フレア" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "スウィート・ウィンド" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "チョコ" = {"巧克力", "Choco"}, "義理" = {"義理", "Giri"}, "本命" = {"本命", "Honmei"}, "義理チョコ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "本命チョコ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, -- -- 文明龍 (古宮殿) -- "明竜" = {"明龍", "Civilization Dragon"}, "インダストラ" = {"古印度大龍", "Industra"}, "水明竜インダストラ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "エジプトラ" = {"古埃及大龍", "Egyptra"}, "闇明竜エジプトラ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "メソポティア" = {"美索不提亞", "Mesopotia"}, "無明竜メソポティア" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "アメリカーナ" = {"亞美利加納", "Americana"}, "炎明竜アメリカーナ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "アンデルス" = {"安地斯", "Anders"}, "風明竜アンデルス" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "コウガニア" = {"黃河妮亞", "Kougania"}, "光明竜コウガニア" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ブースト" = {"增強", "Boost"}, "メルビレイ：ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ラタトクス：ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ヴァニティ：ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウルカヌス：ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ミズガルズ：ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "バルムンク：ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ナノ" = {"納米級", "Nano"}, "テラ" = {"兆米級", "Tera"}, "ナノ・リヴァイアサン" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・リヴァイアサン" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・ニーズヘッグ" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・ニーズヘッグ" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・ウロボロス" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・ウロボロス" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・サラマンダー" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・サラマンダー" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・ヨルムンガルド" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・ヨルムンガルド" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・ファーブニル" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・ファーブニル" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "スト" = {"極", "est"}, "フルドラゴアクアラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴアクアスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2-2:"}, "フルドラゴダークラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴダーケスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2-2:"}, "フルドラゴノーンラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴノーンスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2st"}, "フルドラゴファイアラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴファイアスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2st"}, "フルドラゴウィンダラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴウィンダスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2-2:"}, "フルドラゴライタラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴライテスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2-2:"}, -- -- 魔法禁書目錄 (魔禁) -- "レベル" = {"等級", "Level"}, "初春飾利" = {"初春飾利", "Kazari Uiharu"}, "レベル１・初春飾利" = {":31‧5:", ":3 1: 5:"}, "インデックス" = {"茵蒂克絲", "Index"}, "魔道書図書館・インデックス" = {"魔道書圖書館‧7:", "7: Librorum Prohibitorum"}, "白井黒子" = {"白井黑子", "Kuroko Shirai"}, "レベル４・白井黒子" = {":34‧5:", ":3 4: 5:"}, "御坂美琴" = {"御坂美琴", "Mikoto Misaka"}, "レベル５・御坂美琴" = {":35‧5:", ":3 5: 5:"}, "一方通行" = {"一方通行", "Accelerator"}, "レベル５・一方通行" = {":35‧5:", ":3 5: 5:"}, "上条当麻" = {"上条當麻", "Tōma Kamijō"}, "レベル０・上条当麻" = {":30‧5:", ":3 0: 5:"}, "鳴護アリサ" = {"鳴護艾麗莎", "Alisa Meigo"}, "歌姫" = {"歌姬", "Diva"}, "歌姫・鳴護アリサ" = {":2‧3:", ":2: 3:"}, "ミーシャ＝クロイツェフ" = {"米夏=克洛伊潔芙", "Misha Kruezhev"}, "オリアナ＝トムソン" = {"歐莉安娜=湯森", "Oriana Thomson"}, "土御門元春" = {"土御門元春", "Motoharu Tsuchimikado"}, "ステイル＝マグヌス" = {"史提爾=馬格努斯", "Stiyl Magnus"}, "神裂火織" = {"神裂火織", "Kaori Kanzaki"}, "風斬氷華" = {"風斬冰華", "Hyōka Kazakiri"}, "御坂妹" = {"御坂妹", "Sister"}, "御坂妹：炎" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "御坂妹：水" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "御坂妹：風" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "御坂妹：光" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "御坂妹：闇" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "打ち止め：ラストオーダー" = {"最後之作", "Last Order"}, "凄腕のハッカー" = {"十分厲害的駭客", "Shrewd Hacker"}, "Dedicatus545" = {nil, "Dedicatus545"}, "風紀委員" = {"風紀委員", "Member of Judgment"}, "エレクトロマスター" = {"電擊使", "Electro-master"}, "不幸体質" = {"不幸體質", nil}, "エンデュミオンの奇蹟" = {"恩底彌翁的奇蹟", "Endymion's Miracle"}, "神の力" = {"神之力", "Gabriel"}, "Basis104" = {nil, "Basis104"}, "Fallere825" = {nil, "Fallere825"}, "Fortis931" = {nil, "Fortis931"}, "Salvare000" = {nil, "Salvare000"}, "AIM拡散力場" = {"AIM擴散力場", "AIM Field"}, "ミサカネットワーク" = {"御坂網絡", "Misaka Network"}, "最終信号" = {"最終信號", nil}, "定温保存" = {"定溫保存", "Thermal Hand"}, "強制詠唱" = {"強制詠唱", "Spell Intercept"}, "空間移動" = {"空間移動", "Teleport"}, "超電磁砲" = {"超電磁砲", "Railgun"}, "黒い翼" = {"黑翼", "Black Wings"}, "幻想殺し" = {"幻想殺手", "Imagine Breaker"}, "奇蹟の歌声" = {"奇蹟的歌聲", nil}, "天体制御" = {"天體制御", nil}, "速記原典" = {"速記原典", "Shorthand"}, "肉体再生" = {"肉體再生", "Auto-Rebirth"}, "魔女狩りの王" = {"魔女狩獵之王", "Innocentius"}, "唯閃" = {"唯閃", nil}, "正体不明" = {"正體不明", "Counter Stop"}, "レディオノイズ" = {"缺陷電氣", "Radio Noise"}, "諦めないでください" = {"請不要放棄", "Please don't give up"}, "私に任せちゃって下さい" = {"請交託給我", "Please leave It to me"}, "祈りは届く" = {"祈禱會傳到", "The pray will arrive"}, "私たちの祈りで" = {"以我們的祈禱", "With our pray"}, "お断りですわ" = {"我拒絕", "I refuse"}, "叩き潰して差し上げますわ" = {"我會將你粉碎", "I will smash you up"}, "私を誰だと思ってんの？" = {"你以為我是誰？", "Just who do you think I am?"}, "迷ってるヒマはなさそうね" = {"沒時間猶豫了", nil}, "三下ァ！" = {"下三濫！", "Bastard!"}, "不幸だ" = {"不幸啊", nil}, "歯を食いしばれよ" = {"給我咬緊牙根吧", nil}, "歌いたいよ" = {"我想歌唱", "I want to sing"}, "私は歌います" = {"我會歌唱", "I will sing"}, "水翼" = {"水翼", nil}, "ドロップレスト" = {"昏睡之風", "Drop Rest"}, "黒ノ式" = {"黑之式", nil}, "炎剣" = {"炎劍", nil}, "やりますね" = {"我會做的", "I will do"}, "友達だから" = {"因為我們是朋友", "Because we are friends"}, "銃撃" = {"銃擊", nil}, "銃撃：炎" = {":2：3:", nil}, "銃撃：水" = {":2：3:", nil}, "銃撃：風" = {":2：3:", nil}, "銃撃：光" = {":2：3:", nil}, "銃撃：闇" = {":2：3:", nil}, "必殺バタ足攻撃" = {"必殺蹼足攻擊", nil}, "私の親友なんだからっ" = {"你是我的親密朋友", "Because you are my close friend"}, "リミッター解除ですからっ" = {"解除:5", "Remove the :5"}, "人はそれで救われる" = {"人也會因此得救", "Thus human can be saved"}, "救ってみせる" = {"必定能拯救", "We shall save"}, "最後通告ですの" = {"這是最後通告", nil}, "ジャッジメントですの" = {"這是風紀委員", nil}, "ちぇいさーっ！！" = {nil, "Chest!!"}, "戦う気があるなら拳を握れ" = {"願意戰鬥的話就握緊拳頭吧", nil}, "ンだァその逃げ腰は" = {"這是甚麼逃跑啊", nil}, "こっから先は一方通行だ" = {"前方的路是一方通行的", "That's One-way Ahead"}, "いい加減に始めようぜ" = {"夠了開始吧", nil}, "その幻想をぶちころす！！" = {"將這個無聊的幻想殺掉！！", nil}, "今の私の夢かな" = {nil, "You could call that my dream, I guess"}, "奇蹟の歌を" = {"奇蹟之歌", "The Song of Miracles"}, "メム=テト=ラメド=ザイン" = {nil, "Mem Tet Lamed Zayin"}, "ブレードクレーター" = {"明色之切斷斧", "Blade Crater"}, "赤ノ式" = {"赤之式", nil}, "吸血殺しの紅十字" = {"吸血獵殺紅十字", "Squeamish Bloody Rood"}, "七閃" = {"七閃", nil}, "雷撃の槍" = {"雷擊之槍", nil}, "ミサカが守ってあげるんだ" = {"我會保護御坂的", nil}, "虚数学区・五行機関" = {"虛數學區‧五行機關", nil}, "レディリー＝タングルロード" = {"雷蒂麗=坦格洛德", "Ladylee Tangleroad"}, "永遠の呪い" = {"永恆的詛咒", "Eternal Curse"}, "アンブロシア" = {nil, "Ambrosia"}, "今度こそ終わりよ" = {"這次是結束了", nil}, "さあ一緒に終わりましょう" = {"來讓我們一起結束吧", nil}, -- -- 化合龍 -- "ニトロ" = {"硝酸", "Nitro"}, "化合竜ニトロ" = {"化合龍3:", "3:, the Compound Dragon"}, "ファング" = {"牙", "Fang"}, "クロー" = {"爪", "Claw"}, "ドラゴンファング" = {":4-4:", ":4 -4:"}, "ニトロファング" = {":3之-4:", ":3 -4:"}, "ドラゴンクロー" = {":4-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "ニトロクロー" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, -- -- 妖精王 -- "ティターニア" = {"泰坦妮亞", "Titania"}, "妖精王ティターニア" = {"妖精王3:", "3:, the Fairy Queen"}, "ラブレス" = {"無情", "Loveless"}, "ビューティ・サンセット" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・サンライズ" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, -- -- Appli-Style -- "アプスタエッグ" = {nil, "Appli-Style -3:"}, "ハイアプスタエッグ" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "キングアプスタエッグ" = {nil, ":3 3:"}, -- -- 拘束獸 -- "ワイルド" = {"野獸", "Wild"}, "拘獣" = {"拘獸", "Detained Beast"}, "ヨウコウ" = {"洋紅", "Yōkō"}, "炎拘獣ヨウコウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ルリ" = {"琉璃", "Ruri"}, "水拘獣ルリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "トキワ" = {"常磐", "Tokiwa"}, "風拘獣トキワ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "コガネ" = {"黃金", "Kogane"}, "光拘獣コガネ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "キョウ" = {"京", "Kyō"}, "闇拘獣キョウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ナマリ" = {"鉛", "Namari"}, "無拘獣ナマリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "パージ" = {"清洗", "Purge"}, "スキル" = {"技能", "Skill"}, "アクセル" = {"加速", "Accel"}, "スキル・アクセル" = {":3·4:", ":3 4:"}, "パージ：アクア" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ねこまんま" = {"貓飯", nil}, "パージ：ダーク" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ストロング:ノーン" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "クルエル・ファイア" = {"殘忍之-4:", "Cruel -4:"}, "カインド・ファイア" = {"善良之-4:", "Kind -4:"}, "アクア・シャウト" = {":3之叫喊", ":3 Shout"}, "ワイルドウィンド" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, "ワイルドライト" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, "ワイルドダーク" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, "ワイルドノーン" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, "ブースト・ブースト" = {"Boost -4:", "Boost -4:"}, "バックアタックキャンセル" = {"偷襲-5:", "Back Attack -5:"}, -- -- 白色情人節 -- "ドラケーキ" = {":2蛋糕", ":2 Cake"}, "コドラケーキ" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "ドラヨウカン" = {":2羊羹", ":2 Yōkan"}, "コドラヨウカン" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "ドラシェルチョコ" = {":2殼巧克力", ":2 Shell Chocolate"}, "コドラシェルチョコ" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "アツヨシ" = {"敦慶", "Atsuyoshi"}, "甘男竜アツヨシ" = {"甘男龍3:", "3:, the Sweet Boy Dragon"}, "タマヒカルミヤ" = {"玉光宮", nil}, "ドラゴアクア" = {":3之3:", ":-3 3:"}, "ドラゴアクアラア" = {":3之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "スウィート・アクア" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "義理カウンター" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "本命カウンター" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, -- -- 幻奏者 -- "ファティマ" = {"法蒂瑪", "Fátima"}, "幻奏者ファティマ" = {"幻奏者3:", "3:, the Illusionist"}, "デモン・コンダクト" = {":3‧演奏", ":3 Conduct"}, "アポカリプス" = {"啟示錄", "Apocalypse"}, "アポカリプス・マリア" = {":-4‧瑪利亞", ":-4 Maria"}, "ミスディレクション" = {"誤導方向", "Misdirection"}, "デスディレクション" = {":2方向", ":2 Direction"}, -- -- Psycho-Pass -- "パラライザー" = {"麻醉槍", "Paralyzer"}, "エリミネーター" = {"殺人槍", "Eliminator"}, "スターム・ルガー" = {"儒格-斯特姆", "Sturm, Ruger"}, "常守朱" = {"常守朱", "Akane Tsunemori"}, "宜野座伸元" = {"宜野座伸元", "Nobuchika Ginoza"}, "六合塚弥生" = {"六合塚彌生", "Yayoi Kunizuka"}, "縢秀星" = {"滕秀星", "Shūsei Kagari"}, "狡噛慎也" = {"狡嚙慎也", "Shinya Kōgami"}, "征陸智己" = {"征陸智己", "Tomomi Masaoka"}, "常守朱：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "常守朱：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "宜野座伸元：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "宜野座伸元：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "六合塚弥生：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "六合塚弥生：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "縢秀星：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "縢秀星：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "狡噛慎也：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "狡噛慎也：スターム・ルガー" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "征陸智己：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "征陸智己：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "分析官" = {"分析官", "Analysis Officer"}, "情報分析官" = {"情報-3:", "Intelligence -3:"}, "唐之杜志恩" = {"唐之杜志恩", "Shion Karanomori"}, "分析官・唐之杜志恩" = {":-6‧-5:", ":-6: -5:"}, "情報分析官・唐之杜志恩" = {":-6‧-5:", ":-6: -5:"}, "槙島聖護" = {"槙島聖護", "Shōgo Makishima"}, "免罪体質者・槙島聖護" = {"免罪體質者‧-4:", "Criminally Asymptomatic: -4:"}, "シグナル" = {"信號", "Signal"}, "シグナルレッド" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルブルー" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルグリーン" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルイエロー" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルパープル" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルホワイト" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "ドローン" = {"多隆", "Drone"}, "ドローン：シグナルレッド" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルブルー" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルグリーン" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルイエロー" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルパープル" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルホワイト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "00475-AECJ-30157-1" = {nil, "00475-AECJ-30157-1"}, "00475-AEAJ-39875-1" = {nil, "00475-AEAJ-39875-1"}, "00475-AEST-17855-2" = {nil, "00475-AEST-17855-2"}, "00475-AEQY-57889-2" = {nil, "00475-AEQY-57889-2"}, "00475-AEDF-52510-2" = {nil, "00475-AEDF-52510-2"}, "00475-AECI-00247-2" = {nil, "00475-AECI-00247-2"}, "00475-AEUW-06859-3" = {nil, "00475-AEUW-06859-3"}, "最悪の犯罪者" = {"最惡的犯罪者", "Worst Criminal"}, "シェパード" = {"牧羊人", "Shepherd"}, "ハウンド" = {"獵犬", "Hound"}, "シェパードtwo" = {":5二號", ":5 two"}, "シェパードone" = {":5一號", ":5 one"}, "ハウンドtwo" = {":4二號", ":4 two"}, "ハウンドfour" = {":4四號", ":4 four"}, "深淵を見つめる眼差し" = {"凝視深淵的眼神", nil}, "ハウンドone" = {":4一號", ":4 one"}, "死ぬのは怖いか？" = {"死很可怕吧？", "Isn't death horrible?"}, "妙なのが見つかったよぅ" = {"發現了奇妙的東西喲", nil}, "それって私のことでしょう" = {"是在說我吧", "That's me right?"}, "ブラック・ジャック" = {nil, "Black Jack"}, "カミソリ" = {"剃刀", "Razor"}, "いい気にならないで！" = {"不要得意忘形！", "Don't get carried away！"}, "人が法を守るんです" = {"人要遵守法律", "People should obey law"}, "どうゆうことだ？" = {"甚麼回事？", "What's going on?"}, "遅すぎるだろうが！" = {"太晚了！", "Too late!"}, "地雷踏んだわよ。あなた。" = {"會踩到地雷的。你。", "You're gonna step on the mine"}, "もっと急いで！" = {"快一點！", "Be quick!"}, "おやおや悪い子だぁ" = {"哦哦是個壞孩子", "Bad boy huh?"}, "勘違いすんじゃねーよ" = {"不要誤會", "Don't get it wrong"}, "サイの目が出たぜ" = {"骰子的點出現了", nil}, "もう二度とゴメンだね" = {"不要有下次了", "There'll be no \"Again\""}, "何考えてんだ！" = {"你在想什麼！", "What are you thinking of!"}, "強い酒が一番なのさ" = {"烈酒是最好的", "Spirit is the best"}, "せーかいっ" = {"正—解", "Bing-o"}, "この程度じゃ燃えないわ" = {"這種程度可燒不起來", nil}, "君には失望した" = {"對你失望了", "Disappointed on you"}, "絶望するがいい" = {"絕望就好", "Just feel hopeless"}, "クリアホワイト・槙島聖護" = {"純白‧-4:", "Clear White: -4:"}, "犯罪係数０・槙島聖護" = {":5‧-4:", ":5: -4:"}, "王陵璃華子" = {"王陵璃華子", "Rikako Ōryō"}, "犯罪係数" = {"犯罪係數", "Crime Coefficient"}, "犯罪係数０" = {":40", ":4 0"}, "犯罪係数４７２" = {":4472", ":4 472"}, "さて、はじめようか" = {"那麼，我們開始吧？", nil}, "プラスティネーション" = {"人體塑化技術", "Plastination"}, "その傷で良くやるもんだ" = {"身負重傷還這麼能打", nil}, "さぁ、殺す気で狙え" = {"來吧，懷著殺意瞄準我！", "Now, aim at me with killing intent"}, "それが何か？" = {"這是甚麼呢？", nil}, "そろそろ時間だ" = {"時間差不多了", nil}, "僕の孤独を笑うのか？" = {"你何來資格取笑我的孤獨？", nil}, "続きをしましょうか？" = {"要繼續嗎？", nil}, -- -- 特務龍 -- "デラト" = {"迪萊", "Delight"}, "炎喜竜デラト" = {":1喜龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "アング" = {"安古", "Anger"}, "水怒竜アング" = {":1怒龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "ジョーイ" = {"喬伊", "Joy"}, "風楽竜ジョーイ" = {":1樂龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "ラブー" = {"勒芙", "Love"}, "光愛竜ラブー" = {":1愛龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "サッド" = {"薩德", "Sad"}, "闇哀竜サッド" = {":1哀龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "ヘート" = {"赫特", "Hate"}, "無憎竜ヘート" = {":1憎龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "キャノン" = {"大砲", "Cannon"}, "フレア・キャノン" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "オール" = {"全部", "All"}, "ストロング:オール120" = {":5：6:9120", ":5: 6:9 120"}, "クラッシュガード" = {"粉碎-3:", "Crush -3:"}, "アフェクションガード" = {"感情-3:", "Affection -3:"}, "ハイキュア" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "パルス" = {"脈衝", "Pulse"}, "ネオ" = {"新", "Neo"}, "アームズ" = {"武裝", "Arms"}, "フレアパルス" = {":-3@elem之-3:", ":-3@elem -3:"}, "ネオフレアパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "アクアパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオアクアパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ウィンドパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオウィンドパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ライトパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオライトパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ダークパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオダークパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ノーンパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオノーンパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ライトアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオライトアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ノーンアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオノーンアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ダークアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオダークアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "フレアアームズ" = {":-4@elem之-4:", ":-4@elem -4:"}, "ネオフレアアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ウィンドアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオウィンドアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "アクアアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオアクアアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, -- -- 龍王 -- "アーク" = {"方舟", "Ark"}, "ノア" = {"諾亞", "Noah"}, "竜王ノア" = {"龍王2:", "2:, the Dragon Queen"}, "ゴフェル：ブースト" = {"歌斐：5:", "Gopher: 5:"}, "ナノ・アーク" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・アーク" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "イリス" = {"伊里斯", "Iris"}, -- -- 番人 (車站/夢幻駅/門番) -- "番人" = {"番人", "Gatekeeper"}, "ホルステン" = {"霍爾斯滕", "Holsten"}, "風番人ホルステン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ハールレム" = {"哈倫", "Haarlem"}, "光番人ハールレム" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "サクラダ" = {"櫻田", "Sakurada"}, "炎番人サクラダ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ラショウ" = {"羅生", "Rashō"}, "無番人ラショウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "アルカラ" = {"阿爾卡拉", "Alcalá"}, "水番人アルカラ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ラティーナ" = {"拉丁納", "Latina"}, "闇番人ラティーナ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ツヴァイ" = {"貳式", "Zwei"}, "リューベック" = {"呂貝克", "Lübeck"}, "リューベック：ツヴァイ" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "サロモン" = {"薩洛蒙", "Salomon"}, "サロモン：トゥエイ" = {":4：貳式", ":4: Twee"}, "アカオニ" = {"赤鬼", "Akaoni"}, "アカオニ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "イバラキドウジ" = {"茨木童子", "Ibaraki-dōji"}, "イバラキドウジ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "レティーロ" = {"麗池", "Retiro"}, "ドス：レティーロ" = {"3:：:2", ":2: 3:"}, "アッピア" = {"亞壁", "Appia"}, "アッピア：ドゥーエ" = {":4：貳式", ":4: Duae"}, "リリース" = {"釋放", "Release"}, "エミッション" = {"排放", "Emission"}, "フレイム@elem" = {"火", "Flame"}, "リリース：ウィンド" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：ウィンド" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リリース：ライト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：ライト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リリース：フレイム" = {":4：5:@elem", ":4: 5:@elem"}, "エミッション：フレイム" = {":6：7:@elem", ":6: 7:@elem"}, "リリース：ノーン" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：ノーン" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リリース：アクア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：アクア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リリース：ダーク" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, -- -- 墮王 -- "エビルアーサー" = {"邪惡-4:", "Evil -4:"}, "堕王エビルアーサー" = {"墮王2:", "2:, the Fallen King"}, "ラウンズ" = {"圓桌", "Rounds"}, "ラウンズ：ブースト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エビルカリバー" = {"邪惡之劍", "Evilcalibur"}, "エビルカリバー：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "インペリアル・ブースト" = {"帝國‧-4:", "Imperial -4:"}, -- -- 天上獸 -- "グリュプス" = {"獅鷲", "Gryps"}, "天上獣グリュプス" = {"天上獸3:", "3:, the Beast of Celestia"}, "ホーク・ウィング" = {"鷹‧翼", "Hawk Wing"}, "ソロウ" = {"悲傷", "Sorrow"}, "ソロウ：セカンド" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, -- -- 六魔將 (妖刀) -- "エナジー" = {"能量", "Energy"}, "魔将" = {"魔將", "Demon General"}, "ヒメヅル" = {"姬鶴", "Himedzuru"}, "炎魔将ヒメヅル" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ムラサメ" = {"村雨", "Murasame"}, "水魔将ムラサメ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ヤスツナ" = {"安綱", "Yasutsuna"}, "風魔将ヤスツナ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ライキリ" = {"雷切", "Raikiri"}, "光魔将ライキリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ムラマサ" = {"村正", "Muramasa"}, "闇魔将ムラマサ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ナキリ" = {"菜切", "Nakiri"}, "無魔将ナキリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "レフトスリー" = {"左三", "Left Three"}, "レフトスリー:ファイア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "レフトスリー:アクア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ＳＰヒールⅡ:ショート" = {"SP2:5Ⅱ：短速", "SP 2:5 II: Short"}, "ストロング:デモン" = {":5：6:@rise", ":5: 6:@rise"}, "レフトスリー:ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "居合い斬り" = {"居合斬", nil}, "エナジーヒール" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ヒメヅル：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "エナジーヒール：アクア" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, "ヤスツナ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ライキリ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "エナジーヒール：ダーク" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, "ナキリ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "試し斬り" = {"試斬", "Tameshigiri"}, "童子斬り" = {"童子斬", nil}, "雷斬り" = {"雷斬", nil}, "雷神斬り" = {"雷神斬", nil}, "アタック" = {"攻擊", "Attack"}, "フルライフ：アタック200" = {"滿生命值：6:10200", "Full Life: 6:10 200"}, "流抜刀術" = {"流拔刀術", "ryū Battōjutsu"}, "ムラサメ流抜刀術" = {":-4-4:", ":-4--4:"}, "ムラマサ流抜刀術" = {":-4-4:", ":-4--4:"}, -- -- 狐狸出嫁 -- "フシミ" = {"伏見", "Fushimi"}, "母狐フシミ" = {"母狐2:", "2:, the Fox Mother"}, "コンリウム" = {"小狐-3:", "Kon-3:"}, "フォクスリウム" = {"狐-3:", "Fox-3:"}, "アゲポックル" = {"揚之2:", "Age-2:"}, "アゲポックルン" = {"揚之2:", "Age-2:"}, "フォック・スィー" = {"小狐貓‧-3:", "Fox-Kitty: -3:"}, "フォク・スィー" = {"狐貓‧-3:", "Fox-Cat: -3:"}, "キツネノヨメイリ" = {"狐狸出嫁", "Kitsune no Yomeiri"}, "エナジーヒール：キュウビ" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, "エナジーヒール：ホムラ" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, "ヤシロ" = {"社", "Yashiro"}, "神主狐ヤシロ" = {"神主狐3:", "3:, the Fox Shinto Priest"}, "フィアビーストライズ：シフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "カムイ" = {"神威", "Kamui"}, "カムイ・ブースト" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "クズノハ" = {"葛葉", "Kuzunoha"}, "クズノハ・カムイ" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "キュウビノホノオ" = {":4之炎", nil}, "キュウビノゴウカ" = {":4之業火", nil}, -- -- 征服王 -- "ドライバ" = {"裝置", "Driver"}, "ギルガメッシュ" = {"吉爾伽美什", "Gilgamesh"}, "征服王ギルガメッシュ" = {"征服王3:", "3:, the Queen of Conquerors"}, "バビロン" = {"巴比倫", "Babylon"}, "バビロン・エピック" = {":4‧史詩", ":4 Epic"}, "バビロン：ブースト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "サウザンドライバ" = {"千之-4:", "Thousand -4:"}, "ミリオンドライバ" = {"百萬-4:", "Million -4:"}, "憎しみの血" = {"憎恨之血", "Blood of Hatred"}, "軽蔑の血" = {"輕蔑之血", "Blood of Contempt"}, -- -- 湖妖精 -- "ヴィヴィアン" = {"薇薇安", "Viviane"}, "湖妖精ヴィヴィアン" = {"湖妖精3:", "3:, the Lake Fairy"}, "ラウンズ：ガード" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "レディ・ヒール" = {"貴婦‧-3:", "Lady -3:"}, "レイク・ヒール" = {"湖‧-3:", "Lake -3:"}, "カリブルヌス" = {"湖中劍", "Caliburnus"}, "カリブルヌス：ゼロ" = {":-3：-2:@ns", ":-3: -2:@ns"}, -- -- 約會大作戰 (DAL) -- "五河琴里" = {"五河琴里", "Kotori Itsuka"}, "イフリート：五河琴里" = {"炎魔：-4:", "Efreet: -4:"}, "四糸乃" = {"四糸乃", "Yoshino"}, "ハーミット：四糸乃" = {"隱居者：-3:", "Hermit: -3:"}, "八舞耶倶矢" = {"八舞耶俱矢", "Kaguya Yamai"}, "ベルセルク：八舞耶倶矢" = {"狂戰士：-5:", "Berserk: -5:"}, "八舞夕弦" = {"八舞夕弦", "Yuzuru Yamai"}, "ベルセルク：八舞夕弦" = {"狂戰士：-4:", "Berserk: -4:"}, "誘宵美九" = {"誘宵美九", "Miku Izayoi"}, "ディーバ：誘宵美九" = {"歌姬：-4:", "Diva: -4:"}, "夜刀神十香" = {"夜刀神十香", "Tohka Yatogami"}, "プリンセス：夜刀神十香" = {"公主：-5:", "Princess: -5:"}, "時崎狂三" = {"時崎狂三", "Kurumi Tokisaki"}, "ナイトメア：時崎狂三" = {":5：-4:", ":5: -4:"}, "ＡＳＴ" = {"AST", "AST"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子" = {":3：日下部燎子", ":3: Ryouko Kusakabe"}, "鳶一折紙" = {"鳶一折紙", "Origami Tobiichi"}, "ＡＳＴ：鳶一折紙" = {":3：-4:", ":3: -4:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：炎" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：水" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：風" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：光" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：闇" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：無" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "エレン・ミラ・メイザース" = {"愛蓮·米拉·梅瑟斯", "Ellen Mira Mathers"}, "エロヒム・ギボール" = {"神威靈裝·五番", "Elohim Gibor"}, "エル" = {"神威靈裝·四番", "El"}, "エロヒム・ツァバオト" = {"神威靈裝·八番", "Elohim Tzabaoth"}, "シャダイ・エル・カイ" = {"神威靈裝·九番", "Shaddai El Chai"}, "アドナイ・メレク" = {"神威靈裝·十番", "Adonai Melekh"}, "エロヒム" = {"神威靈裝·三番", "Elohim"}, "リアライザ" = {"顯現裝置", "Realizer"}, "カマエル" = {"灼爛殲鬼", "Camael"}, "ザドキエル" = {"冰結傀儡", "Zadkiel"}, "ラファエル" = {"颶風騎士", "Raphael"}, "ガブリエル" = {"破軍歌姬", "Gabriel"}, "サンダルフォン" = {"鏖殺公", "Sandalphon"}, "ザフキエル" = {"刻刻帝", "Zaphkiel"}, "ホワイト・リコリス" = {nil, "White Lycoris"}, "起ーきーろーっ" = {"起—床—啦", nil}, "灰燼と化せ" = {"化為灰燼吧", nil}, "いたいのが、きらいです" = {"很痛，很討厭", nil}, "こわいのも、きらいです" = {"很怕，很討厭", nil}, "漆黒に沈め！" = {"淹沒在漆黑中吧！", nil}, "あのさ、夕弦" = {"那是，夕弦", nil}, "突進。えいやー" = {"突進。哎呀—", nil}, "提案。耶倶矢" = {"提案。耶俱矢", nil}, "あらー？" = {"哦—？", nil}, "ここからが本番です！" = {"現在要動真格了！", nil}, "これがデェトか？" = {"這就是約會嗎？", nil}, "シドーの邪魔はさせんぞ" = {"不可以妨礙士道", nil}, "あらあらあら" = {"哦哦哦", nil}, "きひ、ひひひッ" = {"咿嘻、嘻嘻嘻", nil}, "目標を補足" = {"目標已補足", nil}, "殲滅を開始する" = {"殲滅開始", nil}, "レイザーブレイド" = {"刀片", "Razor Blade"}, "レイザーブレイド：炎" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：水" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：風" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：光" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：闇" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：無" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "興醒めです" = {"真掃興", nil}, "愛してるぞっお兄ちゃん" = {"哥哥我愛你", nil}, "派手にやってくれたわね" = {"太囂張了", nil}, "さあ、ここが最後だ" = {"來，這是最後了", nil}, "やっちゃう？" = {"要做嗎？", nil}, "肯定。一気にいきましょう" = {"肯定。我們立刻走吧", nil}, "肯定。やっちゃいます" = {"肯定。做吧", nil}, "消えてくれませんかぁ？" = {"可以消失嗎？", nil}, "歌え、詠え、謳え" = {"唱歌、詠歌、謳歌", nil}, "落ちろっ落ちてくれっ" = {"掉下來掉下來了", nil}, "死んで絶して滅に尽くせ" = {"死吧終結吧絕種吧", nil}, "おや、そんなものですか？" = {"噢呀，就是這樣嗎？", nil}, "上手く、着られません" = {"很難穿上", nil}, "さあ、さあ、おいでなさい" = {"來吧，來吧，請進來吧", nil}, "私は精霊を倒す" = {"我會打倒精靈", nil}, -- -- 聖劇之戲曲 (莎士比亞) -- "戯" = {"戲", "Drama"}, "マクベス" = {"馬克白", "Macbeth"}, "炎戯魔マクベス" = {":11:2魔3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Demon"}, "オセロ" = {"奧賽羅", "Othello"}, "水戯機オセロ" = {":11:2機3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Machine"}, "シェイクスピア" = {"莎士比亞", "Shakespeare"}, "風戯者シェイクスピア" = {":11:2者3:", "3:, the :1 1:2tist"}, "ジュリエット" = {"茱麗葉", "Juliet"}, "光戯竜ジュリエット" = {":11:2龍3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Dragon"}, "ハムレット" = {"哈姆雷特", "Hamlet"}, "闇戯精ハムレット" = {":11:2精3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Fairy"}, "ロメオ" = {"羅密歐", "Romeo"}, "無戯獣ロメオ" = {":11:2獸3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Beast"}, "デモライズ" = {"魔物-3:", "Demon -3:"}, "フィアデモライズ：シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "アクアマシナライズ：シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ウィンドヒューマライズ：シフト" = {":44:-4：-3:", ":4 4:-4: -3:"}, "ライトドラゴライズ：シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ダクタスピリライズ：シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ノーンビーストライズ：シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ノン・ウーマンボーン" = {"非婦人所生", "Non-Woman born"}, "デズデモーナ" = {"苔絲狄蒙娜", "Desdemona"}, "シェイク・シーン" = {nil, "Shake Scene"}, "レフトスリー:ライト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "スピリット" = {"妖精", "Spirit"}, "ストロング:スピリット" = {":5：-5:", ":5: -5:"}, "レフトスリー:ノーン" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ウォーキン・シャドウ" = {nil, "Walking Shadow"}, "ハイウォーキン・シャドウ" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "キル・ホワイト" = {nil, "Kill White"}, "ハイキル・ホワイト" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "ハサウェイ" = {"海瑟薇", "Hathaway"}, "アン・ハサウェイ" = {"安妮·3:", "Anne 3:"}, "フェイク・ポイズン" = {nil, "Fake Poison"}, "マキューシオ" = {"墨古修", "Mercutio"}, "デッド・マキューシオ" = {":3·4:", ":3 4:"}, "ファントム" = {nil, "Phantom"}, "ヴェノム・ファントム" = {nil, "Venom -5:"}, "ピュア・ポイズン" = {nil, "Pure Poison"}, "スコティシュ・プレイ" = {nil, "Scottish Play"}, "ハイスコティシュ・プレイ" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "デス・ブラック" = {nil, ":2 Black"}, "ハイデス・ブラック" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "テンペスト" = {nil, "Tempest"}, "ハイテンペスト" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "ワンウェイ" = {nil, "Oneway"}, "ワンウェイ・ガール" = {nil, ":5 Girl"}, "ガール・ミーツ・ボーイ" = {nil, "Girl Meets Boy"}, "ポイズン・リキュール" = {nil, "Poison Liqueur"}, "ハイポイズン・リキュール" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "ワンウェイ・ボーイ" = {nil, ":5 Boy"}, "ボーイ・ミーツ・ガール" = {nil, "Boy Meets Girl"}, -- -- 花獸 (極東庭園) -- "花獣" = {"花獸", "Hana Beast"}, "マツ" = {"松", "Matsu"}, "無花獣マツ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "カゼヲム" = {"風乃無", nil}, "マツニツル" = {"松上鶴", nil}, "ムツキ" = {"睦月", nil}, "ムツキ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "キリ" = {"桐", "Kiri"}, "炎花獣キリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ヒカリヲホノオ" = {"光乃炎", nil}, "キリニホウオウ" = {"桐上鳳凰", nil}, "シワス" = {"師走", nil}, "シワス：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "ススキ" = {"芒", "Susuki"}, "光花獣ススキ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ホノオヲヒカリ" = {"炎乃光", nil}, "ススキニカリ" = {"芒上雁", nil}, "ハヅキ" = {"葉月", nil}, "ハヅキ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "フジ" = {"藤", "Fuji"}, "水花獣フジ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ヤミヲミズ" = {"闇乃水", nil}, "フジニホトトギス" = {"藤不如歸", nil}, "ウヅキ" = {"卯月", nil}, "ウヅキ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "ヤナギ" = {"柳", "Yanagi"}, "闇花獣ヤナギ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ミズヲヤミ" = {"水乃闇", nil}, "ヤナギニツバメ" = {"柳上燕", nil}, "シモツキ" = {"霜月", nil}, "シモツキ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "ウメ" = {"梅", "Ume"}, "風花獣ウメ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ムヲカゼ" = {"無乃風", nil}, "ウメニウグイス" = {"梅上鶯", nil}, "キサラギ" = {"如月", nil}, "キサラギ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, -- -- 墮聖之結婚式 -- "パンドラ" = {"潘多拉", "Pandora"}, "花嫁パンドラ" = {"花嫁2:", "2:, the Bride"}, "エピメテウス" = {"厄庇墨透斯", "Epimetheus"}, "花婿エピメテウス" = {"花婿2:", "2:, the Bridegroom"}, "ライトデモライズ：ライフ" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ダクタデモライズ：アサルト" = {":33:-5：-4:", ":3 3:-5: -4:"}, "ブライド" = {"新娘", "Bride"}, "ブライダル" = {"花嫁", "Bridal"}, "ライト・ブライド" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ライト・ブライダル" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ダーク・ブライド" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "エンゲージ" = {"訂婚", "Engage"}, "マリッジ" = {"結婚", "Marriage"}, "エンゲージ・ライト" = {":-4·-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "マリッジ・ライト" = {":-4·-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "エンゲージ・ダーク" = {":-4·-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "マリッジ・ダーク" = {":-4·-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "セイカ" = {"聖歌", "Chant"}, "フラワ" = {"花之", "Flower"}, "シンプ" = {"神父", "Priest"}, "セイカピカリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "セイカシャイリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "フラワヤミリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "フラワダクリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "シンプムリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "シンプムムリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, -- -- WEGO -- "アカネ：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, "アオト：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, "ミドリ：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, "ユカリ：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, -- -- 初音未來 -- "電子の歌姫" = {"電子的歌姬", "Electronic Diva"}, "恋を歌う少女" = {"歌唱戀愛的少女", "Girl singing Romance"}, "元気を歌う少年" = {"歌唱元氣的少年", "Boy singing Cheer"}, "愛を歌う乙女" = {"歌唱愛的乙女", "Lady singing Love"}, "情熱を歌う美女" = {"歌唱熱情的美女", "Beauty singing Passion"}, "夢を歌う青年" = {"歌唱夢想的青年", "Youth signing Dream"}, "純真の歌姫" = {"純真的歌姬", nil}, "初音ミク" = {"初音未來", "Hatsune Miku"}, "電子の歌姫：初音ミク" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "鏡音リン" = {"鏡音鈴", "Kagamine Rin"}, "恋を歌う少女：鏡音リン" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "鏡音レン" = {"鏡音連", "Kagamine Len"}, "元気を歌う少年：鏡音レン" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "巡音ルカ" = {"巡音流歌", "Megurine Luka"}, "愛を歌う乙女：巡音ルカ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "メイコ" = {"Meiko", "Meiko"}, "ＭＥＩＫＯ" = {"Meiko", nil}, "情熱を歌う美女：ＭＥＩＫＯ" = {":-6：-5:", ":-6: -5:"}, "カイト" = {"Kaito", "Kaito"}, "ＫＡＩＴＯ" = {"Kaito", nil}, "夢を歌う青年：ＫＡＩＴＯ" = {":-6：-5:", ":-6: -5:"}, "アペンド" = {"Append", "Append"}, "初音ミク・アペンド" = {":4·-4:", "Miku -4:"}, "歌姫：初音ミク・アペンド" = {":2：3:", ":2: 3:"}, "シルフ：初音ミク" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ライキリ：鏡音レン" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "コスモ：巡音ルカ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アカズキン：メイコ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "シュレディンガー：カイト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ライコウ：鏡音リン" = {":4：-4:", ":4: -4:"}, "クロノス：ミク・アペンド" = {":4：初音未來·-4:", ":4: Miku -4:"}, "ルリ：初音ミク" = {":2：-4:", ":2: -4:"}, "シェイクスピア：初音ミク" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ぼん" = {"波", "bon"}, "ミクぼん" = {"未來-2:", "Miku-2:"}, "リンぼん" = {"鈴-2:", "Rin-2:"}, "レンぼん" = {"連-2:", "Len-2:"}, "ルカぼん" = {"流歌-2:", "Luka-2:"}, "メイぼん" = {"Mei-2:", "Mei-2:"}, "カイぼん" = {"Kai-2:", "Kai-2:"}, "ミクぼん・アペンド" = {":4 -4:", ":4 -4:"}, "はちゅね" = {"甩蒽", "Hachune"}, "はちゅねミク" = {":4初音", ":4 Miku"}, "めたぼらいず：シフト" = {"梅塔波提升：-3:", "Metabon Rise: -3:"}, "はちゅねライズシフト" = {":44:7：7:", ":4 4:7: 7:"}, "奇跡の歌声" = {"奇跡的歌聲", nil}, "ふたりの歌声" = {"兩人的歌聲", nil}, "ふたつの歌声" = {"兩重的歌聲", nil}, "魅惑の歌声" = {"魅惑的歌聲", nil}, "はじまりの歌声" = {"初始的歌聲", nil}, "あふれ出す歌声" = {"滿溢的歌聲", nil}, "輝く歌声" = {"光輝的歌聲", nil}, "ネギを振る" = {"把蔥揮動", nil}, "ボイス" = {"聲音", "Voice"}, "ソング" = {"歌曲", "Song"}, "ラブリー" = {"悅耳", "Lovely"}, "プリティ" = {"漂亮", "Pretty"}, "フレッシュ" = {"清新", "Fresh"}, "ミスティ" = {"朦朧", "Misty"}, "スイート" = {"甜美", "Sweet"}, "パワフル" = {"強勁", "Powerful"}, "ソリッド" = {"立體", "Solid"}, "ミラクル" = {"奇蹟", "Miracle"}, "キュート" = {"可愛", "Cute"}, "ヴィヴィッド" = {"鮮明", "Vivid"}, "ハピネス" = {"快樂", "Happiness"}, "ワンダー" = {"奇妙", "Wonder"}, "ワイルド@miku" = {"野性", "Wild"}, "ラブリーボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ラブリーソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "プリティボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "プリティソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "フレッシュボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "フレッシュソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミスティボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミスティソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "スイートボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "スイートソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "パワフルボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "パワフルソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ソリッドボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ソリッドソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミクぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "リンぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "レンぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ルカぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "メイぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "カイぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミクぼん・アペンドボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "はちゅねボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミラクルボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミラクルソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "キュートボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "キュートソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ワイルドボイス" = {":-3@miku的-3:", ":-3@miku -3:"}, "ワイルドソング" = {":-3@miku的-3:", ":-3@miku -3:"}, "ヴィヴィッドボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ヴィヴィッドソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "はちゅねソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハピネスソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ワンダーソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ビューティソング" = {"美麗的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- -- 起源／原型機械娘 -- "マキナ" = {"機械降神", "Machina"}, "オリジン" = {"原型", "Origin"}, "オリジン：マキナ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ライトマシナライズ：シフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "ステイ・ゴールド" = {nil, "Stay -4:"}, "アウェイク" = {"甦醒", "Awake"}, "アウェイク：ゼロ" = {":5：6:@ns", ":5: 6:"}, "アウェイク：マキナ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ラフ" = {"笑", "Laugh"}, "ヘブンリィ・ラフ" = {"天堂之-2:", "Heavenly -2:"}, "ユナイティリィ・ラフ" = {"統合之-2:", "Unitedly -2:"}, -- -- 魔王 -- "魔王" = {"魔王", "Evil King"}, "アリトン" = {"阿里通", "Ariton"}, "西魔王アリトン" = {"西1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the West"}, "パイモン" = {"派蒙", "Paimon"}, "南魔王パイモン" = {"南1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the South"}, "アブソリュート・ケア" = {":-3·護理", ":-3 Care"}, "リレフトツー:ファイア" = {":1左二：-4:", ":1-Left Two: -4:"}, "ワダツミ：偽式" = {":4：偽式", ":4: Gishiki"}, "グスク" = {"御城", "Gusuku"}, "ワダツミ：グスク" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ナンバーナイン" = {"第九位", "Number Nine"}, "ナンバーナイン：ナイン" = {":-4：九", ":-4: Nine"}, "アクアシフト：ヒールダウン" = {"水轉移：心板減少", "Aqua Shift: Heal Down"}, "パネルディバリア：アクア" = {":3增傷：-3:", ":3 De-Barrier: -3:"}, -- -- 七夕／銀河館 -- "ベガ" = {"織女", "Vega"}, "銀河嬢ベガ" = {"銀河孃3:", "3:, the Milky Way Lady"}, "ソラリウム" = {"太陽-3:", "Sola-3:"}, "コスモリウム" = {":3-3:", ":3-3:"}, "ササポックル" = {"笹之2:", "Sasa-2:"}, "ササポックルン" = {"笹之2:", "Sasa-2:"}, "フィアスピリライズ：ライフ" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "スターキャンディ" = {"星之糖果", "Star Candy"}, "ネオ・スターキャンディ" = {":2·3:", ":2 3:"}, "ギャラクタシー" = {"星系", "Galaxy"}, "ネオ・ギャラクタシー" = {":2·3:", ":2 3:"}, "アルタイル" = {"牽牛", "Altair"}, "銀河男アルタイル" = {"銀河男3:", "3:, the Milky Way Gentleman"}, "アクアスピリライズ：アサルト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "スターダスト" = {"星塵", "Stardust"}, "ネオ・スターダスト" = {":2·3:", ":2 3:"}, "プロデュース" = {"製作", "Produce"}, "ネオ・プロデュース" = {":2·3:", ":2 3:"}, -- -- 北歐神 -- "神" = {"神", "God"}, "スルト" = {"史爾特爾", "Surtr"}, "炎神スルト" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "シグルズ" = {"齊格飛", "Sigurd"}, "水神シグルズ" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "ヘズ" = {"霍德爾", "Höðr"}, "風神ヘズ" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "オーディン" = {"奧丁", "Odin"}, "光神オーディン" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "ヘグニ" = {"霍格尼", "Hǫgni"}, "闇神ヘグニ" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "ヘルヴォル" = {"赫爾薇爾", "Hervor"}, "無神ヘルヴォル" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "ラグナ" = {"諸神", "Ragna"}, "レーヴァティン：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "フロッティ：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ミスティルテイン：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "グングニル：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ダインスレイヴ：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ティルファング：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "オメガ" = {"終結", "Omega"}, "オメガ・フレア" = {":3之4:@elem", ":3 4:@elem"}, "ラグナ・フレア" = {":3之4:@elem", ":3 4:@elem"}, "オメガ・アクア" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・アクア" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "オメガ・ウィンド" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・ウィンド" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "オメガ・ライト" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・ライト" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "オメガ・ダーク" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・ダーク" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "オメガ・ノーン" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・ノーン" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, -- -- 子彈 -- "バレット" = {"子彈", "Barrett"}, "フレイムバレット" = {nil, ":-4@elem -4:"}, "フレイミングブル" = {nil, "Flaming Bull"}, "アクアバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアプス" = {nil, ":3 APS"}, "ウィンドバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドベクター" = {nil, ":-4 Vector"}, "ライトバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトイーグル" = {nil, ":3 Eagle"}, "ダークバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークスパス" = {nil, ":3 SPAS"}, "ノーンバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンマラティオ" = {nil, ":3-ma Ratio"}, "ショット" = {"射擊", "Shot"}, "ファイアショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "フルライフ：アタック150" = {"滿生命值：6:10150", "Full Life: 6:10 150"}, -- -- 樂奏龍 -- "奏竜" = {"奏龍", "Musical Dragon"}, "トロンボ" = {"長號", "Trombone"}, "炎奏竜トロンボ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フルト" = {"長笛", "Flute"}, "水奏竜フルト" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "スネア" = {"小鼓", "Snare"}, "風奏竜スネア" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "トランペ" = {"小號", "Trumpet"}, "光奏竜トランペ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "サクス" = {"薩克斯風", "Sax"}, "闇奏竜サクス" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "グロック" = {"鐘琴", "Glock"}, "無奏竜グロック" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "サウンド" = {"聲音", "Sound"}, "ファイアサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "マーチ" = {"進行曲", "March"}, "ファイアマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "パネル" = {"板塊", "Panel"}, "パネルダウン" = {":3減少", ":3 Down"}, "パネルダウン：アクア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ウィンド" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ライト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ノーン" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ファイア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, -- -- GungHo -- "アテナ" = {"雅典娜", "Athena"}, "軍師くん" = {"軍師君", "Gunshi-kun"}, "ピコスケ" = {"Pico助", "Pico-suke"}, "ポリン" = {"波利", "Porin"}, "グリーンピクシー" = {"綠色精靈", "Green Pixie"}, "ニケの祝福" = {"尼刻的祝福", "Blessing of Nike"}, "テンカの采配" = {"天下的采配", "Tenka's Saihai"}, "闇の力" = {"闇之力", "Power of Dark"}, "アイギスの煌き" = {"神盾閃耀", "Glitter of Aegis"}, "驚天動地" = {"驚天動地", nil}, "シャドウブレイク" = {nil, "Shadow Break"}, "べとべとする液体" = {"粘稠液體", "Sticky Liquid"}, "癒やしの調べ" = {"治癒的音調", nil}, "シャイニングスピア" = {"耀眼長矛", "Shining Spear"}, "テンカの軍配" = {"天下的軍配", "Tenka's Gunbai"}, "スラッシュ" = {"亂斬", "Slash"}, "やわらかボディアタック" = {"柔軟的身體攻擊", "Soft Body-Attack"}, "グリーンボール" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ストームパニッシャー" = {"強風制裁", "Storm Punisher"}, "メガトンスラッシュ" = {"百萬噸4:", "Megaton 4:"}, "グリーンヒール" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, -- -- 六波羅 -- "波" = {"波", "Wave"}, "トラングル" = {"三角", "Triangle"}, "炎波機トラングル" = {":11:2機3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Machine"}, "サフェス" = {"水面", "Surface"}, "水波神サフェス" = {":11:2神3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 God"}, "トラピゾイド" = {"梯形", "Trapezoid"}, "風波機トラピゾイド" = {":11:2機3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Machine"}, "サイン" = {"正弦", "Sine"}, "光波神サイン" = {":11:2神3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 God"}, "サトス" = {"鋸齒", "Sawtooth"}, "闇波獣サトス" = {":11:2獸3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Beast"}, "スクェア" = {"方形", "Square"}, "無波獣スクェア" = {":11:2獸3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Beast"}, "フィアライズ：ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアライズ：ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "マシナライズ：アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトライズ：ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノンライズ：アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アイ" = {"眼", "Eye"}, "クイック・アイ" = {":4之-2:", ":4 -2:"}, "ストロング:ゴッド" = {":5：6:@rise", ":5: 6:@rise"}, "レフトスリー:ウィンド" = {":6：-4:", ":6: -4:"}, "ストップ・アイ" = {"停止之-2:", "Stop -2:"}, "リフレッシュ・アイ" = {"恢復之-2:", "Refresh -2:"}, "ストロング:ビースト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アイズ" = {":2", ":2s"}, "コンプアイズ" = {"複3:", "Comp 3:"}, "アイズフレイム" = {":3之3:@elem", ":3 3:@elem"}, "コンプアイズフレイム" = {":6之6:@elem", ":6 6:@elem"}, "アイズアクア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズアクア" = {":6之6:", ":6 6:"}, "アイズウィンド" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズウィンド" = {":6之6:", ":6 6:"}, "アイズヒール" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズヒール" = {":66:", ":6 6:"}, "アイズキュア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズキュア" = {":66:", ":6 6:"}, "アイズノーン" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズノーン" = {":6之6:", ":6 6:"}, "バリア" = {"壁壘", "Barrier"}, "パネルバリア" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "パネルバリア：ファイア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン:ファイアノーン" = {":6：7:-3-3:", ":6: 7:-3 -3:"}, "パネルダウン:アクアダーク" = {":6：7:-3-3:", ":6: 7:-3 -3:"}, "パネルバリア：ライト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルバリア：ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン:ウィンドライト" = {":6：7:-3-3:", ":6: 7:-3 -3:"}, -- -- 病神 -- "アムネジア" = {"失憶症", "Amnesia"}, "喪失神アムネジア" = {"喪失神3:", "3:, the God of Loss"}, "ゼロフィリア" = {"妒忌愛", "Zelophilia"}, "嫉妬神ゼロフィリア" = {"嫉妒神3:", "3:, the God of Jealous"}, "パラノイア" = {"偏執狂", "Paranoia"}, "妄想神パラノイア" = {"妄想神3:", "3:, the God of Delusion"}, "マイソフォビア" = {"潔癖症", "Mysophobia"}, "潔癖神マイソフォビア" = {"潔癖神3:", "3:, the God of Cleanly"}, "メランコリア" = {"抑鬱症", "Melancholia"}, "憂鬱神メランコリア" = {"憂鬱神3:", "3:, the God of Depression"}, "インソムニア" = {"失眠症", "Insomnia"}, "不眠神インソムニア" = {"不眠神3:", "3:, the God of Sleepness"}, "リストロング:ゴッド" = {":11:4：-3:@rise", ":1-1:-4: -3:@rise"}, "リジェラス" = {":1嫉妒", ":1-Jealous"}, "リマージュ" = {":1想像", ":1-Image"}, "リヒール" = {":11:", ":1-1:"}, "リバリア" = {":11:", ":1-1:"}, "リクイック" = {":11:", ":1-1:"}, "アウェイクW01" = {":5W01", ":5 W01"}, "アウェイクW01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクF01" = {":5F01", ":5 F01"}, "アウェイクF01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクN01" = {":5N01", ":5 N01"}, "アウェイクN01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクA01" = {":5A01", ":5 A01"}, "アウェイクA01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクD01" = {":5D01", ":5 D01"}, "アウェイクD01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクL01" = {":5L01", ":5 L01"}, "アウェイクL01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウィルス" = {"病毒", "Virus"}, "ウィンドウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガウィンドウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "ファイアウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガファイアウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "ノーンウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガノーンウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "アクアウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガアクアウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "ダークウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガダークウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "ライトウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガライトウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, -- -- 魔法少女小圓 -- "魔法少女" = {"魔法少女", "Puella Magi"}, "眼鏡" = {"眼鏡", "Glasses"}, "鹿目まどか" = {"鹿目圓", "Madoka Kaname"}, "魔法少女・鹿目まどか" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "暁美ほむら" = {"曉美焰", "Homura Akemi"}, "魔法少女・暁美ほむら" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "美樹さやか" = {"美樹沙耶香", "Sayaka Miki"}, "魔法少女・美樹さやか" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "巴マミ" = {"巴麻美", "Mami Tomoe"}, "魔法少女・巴マミ" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "佐倉杏子" = {"佐倉杏子", "Kyoko Sakura"}, "魔法少女・佐倉杏子" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "暁美ほむら：眼鏡" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "魔法少女・ほむら：眼鏡" = {":4‧焰：-2:", ":4: Homura: -2:"}, "雲土ぴあ" = {"雲土皮亞", "Pia Undo"}, "魔法少女・雲土ぴあ" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "アルティメットまどか" = {"最終型態鹿目圓", "Ultimate Madoka"}, "夢の中で逢った、ような" = {"似乎在夢裡見過，那樣", "I first met her in a dream, or something"}, "秘密がバレちゃったね" = {"暴露秘密了呢", "Our secret was exposed"}, "こいつを仕留めるのは、私" = {"要解決這傢伙的是我", "The one who'll kill this thing… is me!"}, "たった一人の、私の友達" = {"我唯一的朋友", "The one single person… who is my friend"}, "もう既にそんなマジカルな力が？" = {"我們已經擁有那種魔法般的能力了？", "We already have that kind of magical power?"}, "後悔なんて、あるわけない" = {"怎麼可能會後悔", "There's no way I'll ever regret it"}, "ちゃんと見守ってるから安心して" = {"我會看好你們的，放心吧", "I'm watching over you properly, so be at ease."}, "もう何も恐くない" = {"已經沒什麼好害怕了", "Nothing is scary anymore"}, "いっちょ派手にいこうじゃない" = {"就讓我們華麗地幹一場吧", "Shouldn't we do it flashy?"}, "そんなのアタシが許さない" = {"那種事我不允許", "I wouldn't forgive that sort of thing"}, "名前負け、してます" = {"其實名不副實", "I'm losing to my name"}, "一緒に頑張ろうね！" = {"一起加油吧", "Let's do our best together!"}, "円環の理" = {"圓環之理", "Law of the Cycle"}, -- "えへへ…" = ?, "その必要はないわ" = {"沒有這個必要", "That will not be necessary"}, "私って、ほんとバカ" = {"我還真是個笨蛋", nil}, "ティロ・フィナーレ" = {nil, "Tiro Finale"}, "食うかい？" = {"要吃嗎？", "Want a bite?"}, -- "えいっ" = ?, "ピュア" = {"純淨", "Pure"}, "マギカ" = {"魔力", "Magica"}, "ピュアウィンド:マギカ" = {":3之3:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "私の、最高の友達" = {"我最好的朋友", "My very best friend"}, "私、魔法少女になる" = {"我要成為魔法少女", "I'm going to become a magical girl"}, "私は魔法少女だから" = {"我也是魔法少女", "I am a magical girl after all"}, "もう誰にも頼らない" = {"再也不依靠任何人", "I won't rely on anyone anymore"}, "だから私は、戦い続ける" = {"所以我會繼續戰鬥下去", "So for that reason, I will continue to fight"}, "な、何てことねーって！" = {"小意思", nil}, "ナメるんじゃないわよ！" = {"別小看我！", "Don't take me lightly!"}, "負けるもんですか" = {"我不會輸的", "Do you think I would lose?"}, "ひとりぼっちじゃないもの" = {"因爲我不再是孤單一人了", nil}, "超ウゼェ" = {"超煩人", "Super annoying!"}, "奇跡ってのはタダじゃない" = {"奇跡這東西不是免費的", "Those things called miracles aren't free of charge"}, "お手製爆弾" = {"自製炸彈", "Homemade bomb"}, "銃火器乱射" = {"槍火亂射", nil}, "ピュアスラッシュ" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "ピュアスラッシュ：マギカ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "もう、いいんだよ" = {"已經…足夠了", "It's okay now, all right?"}, "彼女を守る私になりたい" = {"而是想要成為保護她的我", "I want to become the me who will protect her"}, "必ずあなたを守ってみせる" = {"我一定會保護你", "I won't fail to show you protection"}, "絶望する必要なんて、ない" = {"再沒有絕望的必要了！", "Do not have any kind of reason for despair anymore!"}, "こんなの絶対おかしいよ" = {"這種事絕對很奇怪啊", "This just can't be right"}, "私一人で片付ける" = {"由我一個人來解決", "Finished by me alone"}, "奇跡も、魔法も、あるんだよ" = {"奇蹟、魔法，都是存在的", "Miracles and magic are real"}, "危なかったわね" = {"真危險啊", "That was dangerous, wasn't it?"}, "ひとりぼっちは寂しいもんな" = {"獨自一個人很寂寞吧", "Being by yourself is lonely, isn't it?"}, "カウンター：マギカ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "キュゥべえ" = {"丘比", "Kyubey"}, "キュゥべえ：赤" = {":5：赤", ":5: Red"}, "キュゥべえ：青" = {":5：青", ":5: Blue"}, "キュゥべえ：緑" = {":5：綠", ":5: Green"}, "キュゥべえ：黄" = {":5：黃", ":5: Yellow"}, "キュゥべえ：紫" = {":5：紫", ":5: Purple"}, "キュゥべえ：白" = {":5：白", ":5: White"}, "インキュベーター" = {"孵化器", "Incubator"}, "今すぐ僕と契約を！" = {"現在馬上和我訂契約！", "Contract with me immediately!"}, "魔法少女になってよ！" = {"成為魔法少女吧！", "And become a magical girl!"}, "諦めたらそれまでだ" = {"放棄的話就到此為止了", "If you give up, that's as far as you'll get"}, "君なら運命を変えられる" = {"但是你可以改變命運", "But if it's you, fate can change"}, "訳が分からないよ" = {"真是弄不明白", nil}, "どうかしてるよ" = {"你真是瘋了", "There must be something wrong with you"}, "魔法少女と呼ぶべきだよね" = {"就應該稱為魔法少女吧", "You should be called \"magical girls\", shouldn't you?"}, "薔薇園の魔女" = {"薔薇園之魔女", "Gertrud"}, "ハコの魔女" = {"箱之魔女", "H.N. Elly (Kirsten)"}, "落書きの魔女" = {"塗鴉之魔女", "Albertine"}, "お菓子の魔女" = {"點心之魔女", "Charlotte"}, "影の魔女" = {"影之魔女", "Elsa Maria"}, "人魚の魔女" = {"人魚之魔女", "Oktavia von Seckendorff"}, "芸術家の魔女" = {"藝術家之魔女", "Izabel"}, "鳥かごの魔女" = {"鳥籠之魔女", "Roberta"}, "ワルプルギスの夜" = {"魔女之夜", "Walpurgis Night"}, "お菓子の魔女・変身前" = {":-4‧變身前", ":-4: First Form"}, "お菓子の魔女・変身後" = {":-4‧變身後", ":-4: Second Form"}, "不信" = {"不信", "Distrustful"}, "憧憬" = {"憧憬", "Covetous"}, "無知" = {"無知", "Ignorance"}, "執着" = {"執著", "Tenacity"}, "独善" = {"獨善", "Self-Righteousness"}, "恋慕" = {"戀慕", "Falling in Love"}, "虚栄" = {"虛榮", "Vanity"}, "憤怒" = {"憤怒", "Rage"}, "無力" = {"無力", "Helplessness"}, Garden Witch" = {nil, "Rose Garden Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Box Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Graffiti Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Sweets Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Shadow Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Mermaid Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Artist Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Birdcage Witch"}, Witch" = {"舞台裝置之魔女", "Stage Witch"}, "造園の使い魔" = {"造園的使魔", "Anthony"}, "運搬の使い魔" = {"搬運的使魔", "Daniyyel+Jennifer"}, "童心の使い魔" = {"童心的使魔", "Anja"}, "妄信の使い魔" = {"迷信的使魔", "Sebastian's"}, "演奏の使い魔" = {"演奏的使魔", "Holger"}, "作品の使い魔" = {"作品的使魔", "Michaela"}, "道化役者の使い魔" = {"小丑演員的使魔", "?????"}, "軽薄無思慮の使い魔" = {"輕薄無考慮的使魔", "Gotz"}, "チーズを探す使い魔" = {"尋找乳酪的使魔", "Pyotr"}, "劇場の結界" = {"劇場的結界", nil}, "芸術の結界" = {"藝術的結界", nil}, "耽溺の結界" = {"耽溺的結界", nil}, "終焉の夜" = {"終焉之夜", nil}, "かみつき攻撃" = {"咬咬攻擊", "Bite Attack"}, "お菓子の城" = {"點心之城", nil}, -- -- 永久龍 -- "カナン" = {"迦南", "Canaan"}, "永久竜カナン" = {"永久龍3:", "3:, the Eternal Dragon"}, "ノンドラゴライズ：シフト" = {":2@elem2:8：-3:", ":2@elem 2:8: -3:"}, -- "カーズ・サイン" = {"", ""}, "イン・ザ・ノーン" = {nil, "In the -3:"}, "イン・ザ・ブランク" = {nil, "In the Blank"}, "カナン・ダウン" = {":3‧減少", ":3 Down"}, -- -- 中秋節 (賞月活動) -- "イザヨイ" = {"十六夜", "Izayoi"}, "ニシキ" = {"貳式", "Nishiki"}, "イザヨイ：ニシキ" = {":4：-3:", ":4: -3:"}, "キネポックル" = {"杵之2:", "Kine-2:"}, "キネポックルン" = {"杵之2:", "Kine-2:"}, "サケポックル" = {"酒之2:", "Sake-2:"}, "サケポックルン" = {"酒之2:", "Sake-2:"}, "ススキポックル" = {"芒之3:", "Susuki-3:"}, "ススキポックルン" = {"芒之3:", "Susuki-3:"}, "リミット" = {"限定", "Limit"}, "ライトマシナリミット：シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:-4：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:-4: -3:"}, "ヒカリナキセカイ" = {"沒有光的世界", "Lightless World"}, "イザヨウツキ" = {"十六夜月", nil}, "イザヨウオツキ" = {"十六夜圓月", nil}, "スーパー" = {"超級", "Super"}, "スーパーパンチ" = {":4之-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "スーパーニシキパンチ" = {":44:-3之-3:", ":4 4:-3 -3:"}, "ポックルエキス" = {":4精華", nil}, "赤いポックルエキス" = {"紅色2:", nil}, "赤いポックルエキスＺ" = {":-1Z", nil}, "青いポックルエキス" = {"藍色2:", nil}, "青いポックルエキスＺ" = {":-1Z", nil}, "緑のポックルエキス" = {"綠色2:", nil}, "緑のポックルエキスＺ" = {":-1Z", nil}, -- -- 神通者 -- "通者" = {"通者", "Psychic"}, "サイキックス" = {"神通者", "Psychics"}, "ショクミョウ" = {"宿命", "Shokumyō"}, "炎通者ショクミョウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ロジン" = {"漏盡", "Rojin"}, "水通者ロジン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ジンソク" = {"神足", "Jinsoku"}, "風通者ジンソク" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "テンニ" = {"天耳", "Tenni"}, "光通者テンニ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "テンゲン" = {"天眼", "Tengan"}, "闇通者テンゲン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "タシン" = {"他心", "Tashin"}, "無通者タシン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フィアヒューマリミット：シフト" = {":33:7@rise7:11：-3:", ":3 3:7@rise 7:11: -3:"}, "アクアヒューマリミット：シフト" = {":33:7@rise7:11：-3:", ":3 3:7@rise 7:11: -3:"}, "ダークドラゴリミット：シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: -3:"}, "ノンドラゴリミット：シフト" = {":2@elem2:5@rise5:9：-3:", ":2@elem 2:5@rise 5:9: -3:"}, "リオールレス:ファイア" = {":11:6：7:", ":1-1:6: 7:"}, "ストロング:ヒューマン" = {":5：人類", ":5: Human"}, "クイック：トライ" = {":4：三倍", ":4: Tri"}, "リオールレス:ダーク" = {":11:6：7:", ":1-1:6: 7:"}, "ストロング:ドラゴン" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "フカンゼンナル" = {"不1:", nil}, "カンゼンナル" = {"完全的", nil}, "フカンゼンナルゴウエン" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "カンゼンナルゴウエン" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルリュウスイ" = {":-5-5:", nil}, "カンゼンナルリュウスイ" = {":-5-5:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルセンプウ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "カンゼンナルセンプウ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルセンコウ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "カンゼンナルセンコウ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルトコヤミ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "カンゼンナルトコヤミ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルゼツム" = {":-3-3:", nil}, "カンゼンナルゼツム" = {":-3-3:", nil}, "ディスタントムーブ" = {nil, "Distant Move"}, "サイ・ディスタントムーブ" = {nil, "Psi 3:"}, "パネルダウン:ウィンドノーン" = {":6：-7:-3-3:", ":6: -7:-3 -3:"}, "パネルバリア：アクア" = {":6：-3:", ":6: -3:"}, "ジャストヒール7/50" = {nil, "Just 4:7 7/50"}, "ハンズヒール9/25" = {nil, "Hands 3:6 9/25"}, -- -- 扉之君 -- "扉の君" = {"扉之君", nil}, "闇の翼" = {"闇之翼", "Wing of Darkness"}, "光の翼" = {"光之翼", "Wing of Lightness"}, "扉の君：完全体" = {":3：完全體", nil}, "終わりの始まり" = {"終焉之始", nil}, "鼓動" = {"鼓動", nil}, "無の鼓動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "無の波動" = {":1之波動", nil}, "闇の鼓動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "光の鼓動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "黄昏の審判" = {"黃昏之審判", "Ragnarök"}, -- -- 聖石 -- "聖石" = {"聖石", "Baetyl"}, "炎の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "水の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "風の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "光の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "闇の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "無の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, -- -- 調聖者 -- "調者" = {"調者", "Effector"}, "クランチ" = {"失真", "Crunch"}, "炎調者クランチ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "コーラス" = {"合唱", "Chorus"}, "水調者コーラス" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フランジャ" = {"鑲邊", "Flanger"}, "風調者フランジャ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フェイザ" = {"移相", "Phaser"}, "光調者フェイザ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ファズ" = {"模糊", "Fuzz"}, "闇調者ファズ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ディレイ" = {"延遲", "Delay"}, "無調者ディレイ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ゴッドライズ：アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアスピリリミット：シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: -3:"}, "ウィンドデモンリミット：シフト" = {":44:7@rise7:11：-3:", ":4 4:7@rise 7:11: -3:"}, "ライトデモンリミット：シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: -3:"}, "ゴッドライズ：ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノンスピリリミット：シフト" = {":2@elem2:5@rise5:9：-3:", ":2@elem 2:5@rise 5:9: -3:"}, "ドライブ・ファイア" = {":4之-4:", ":4 -4:"}, "デプス・アクア" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "リジェン・ウィンド" = {nil, ":4 -4:"}, "レゾナス・ライト" = {":4之-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "ゲイン・ダーク" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "リピート・ノーン" = {":4之-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "チューン" = {"音調", "Tune"}, "ファイア・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "ドライブ" = {"驅動", "Drive"}, "アクア・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "デプス" = {"低沉", "Depth"}, "ウィンド・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "リジェン" = {nil, "Regen"}, "ライト・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "レゾナス" = {"共鳴", "Resonance"}, "ダーク・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "ゲイン" = {"增益", "Gain"}, "ノーン・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "リピート" = {"重覆", "Repeat"}, "ハイパネルダウン" = {"大量2:", "High 2:"}, "ナノパネルバリア" = {"微型2:", "Nano 2:"}, "ハイパネルダウン:ウィンド" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, "ナノパネルバリア:アクア" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, "ナノパネルバリア:ノーン" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, "ハイパネルダウン:ライト" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, -- -- 無頭騎士異聞錄 DuRaRaRa!! -- "竜ヶ峰帝人" = {"龍之峰帝人", "Mikado Ryūgamine"}, "ダラーズ" = {"DOLLARS", "Dollars"}, "ダラーズ・竜ヶ峰帝人" = {":4‧-5:", ":4: -5:"}, "紀田正臣" = {"紀田正臣", "Masaomi Kida"}, "黄巾賊" = {"黃巾賊", "Yellow Scarves"}, "黄巾賊・紀田正臣" = {":3‧-4:", ":3: -4:"}, "園原杏里" = {"園原杏里", "Anri Sonohara"}, "罪歌" = {"罪歌", "Saika"}, "罪歌・園原杏里" = {":2‧-4:", ":2: -4:"}, "折原臨也" = {"折原臨也", "Izaya Orihara"}, "情報屋" = {"情報屋", "Informant"}, "情報屋・折原臨也" = {":3‧-4:", ":3: -4:"}, "平和島静雄" = {"平和島靜雄", "Shizuo Heiwajima"}, "取り立て屋" = {"取立屋", "Repo man"}, "取り立て屋・平和島静雄" = {":5‧-5:", ":5: -5:"}, "岸谷新羅" = {"岸谷新羅", "Shinra Kishitani"}, "闇医者" = {"闇醫者", "Dark doctor"}, "闇医者・岸谷新羅" = {":3‧-4:", ":3: -4:"}, "ダラーズぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-:-2"}, "黄巾賊ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-:-2"}, "罪歌ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-:-2"}, "情報屋ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-:-2"}, "取り立て屋ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-:-2"}, "闇医者ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-:-2"}, "首なしライダー" = {"無頭騎士", "The Headless Rider"}, "セルティ・ストゥルルソン" = {"塞爾堤‧史特路爾森", "Celty Sturluson"}, "サイモン" = {"賽門", "Simon"}, "ダラーズ・リーダー" = {":4‧領導", ":4 Leader"}, "黄巾賊・将軍" = {":3‧將軍", ":3 Shogun"}, "罪歌の母" = {":2之母", "Mother of :2"}, "新宿のオリハラ" = {"新宿的折原", "Orihara of Shinjuku"}, "池袋で一番強い男" = {"池袋最強的男人", "Strongest man in Ikebukuro"}, "北欧の妖精・デュラハン" = {"北歐的妖精‧杜拉漢", "Nordic Fairy Dullahan"}, "露西亜寿司・店員" = {"露西亞壽司‧店員", "Russia Sushi Worker"}, -- "だから僕は数に頼る" = {"", ""}, -- "俺はただの紀田正臣だ" = {"", ""}, -- "私は人を愛せない" = {"", ""}, -- "人ラァブ！" = {"", ""}, -- "俺は暴力が嫌いだ" = {"", ""}, -- "僕と結婚すればいい" = {"", ""}, -- "お前は本当にバカだ" = {"", ""}, -- "あまり街を荒らすな" = {"", ""}, -- "喧嘩はやめてえ" = {"", ""}, -- "無茶苦茶だ！" = {"", ""}, -- "彼女、俺に惚れたな！" = {"", ""}, -- "待ってる女がいるんだ" = {"", ""}, -- "寄生虫ですから" = {"", ""}, "妖刀・罪歌" = {"妖刀‧-2:", "Demon Blade -2:"}, -- "日常を楽しみたまえ" = {"", ""}, -- "折りたたみナイフ" = {"", ""}, -- "標識投げ" = {"", ""}, -- "ポスト投げ" = {"", ""}, -- "インドア派" = {"", ""}, -- "微笑みのメス" = {"", ""}, -- "メール送信だぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "ナンパに行くぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "罪歌の子、集まれぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "人間LOVEだぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "暴力は嫌いだぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "誠心誠意、治療するぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "愛馬・シューター" = {"", ""}, "影の大鎌" = {"影之大鎌", nil}, -- "ケンカダメダヨー" = {"", ""}, -- "てか君の話飽きた" = {"", ""}, -- "妖怪カマイタチ参上" = {"", ""}, -- "なんじゃそりゃあああ！" = {"", ""}, -- "ここは俺に任せて先に行け" = {"", ""}, -- "駒は私の手の中にあります" = {"", ""}, -- "だから俺はここに来た" = {"", ""}, -- "斬らせて貰います" = {"", ""}, -- "心の底からごめんなさい" = {"", ""}, -- "私はここだ！ここにいる！" = {"", ""}, -- "露西亜寿司オイシイヨー" = {"", ""}, -- -- 失工場 -- "ケルビン" = {"開爾文", "Kelvin"}, "水冷機ケルビン" = {"水冷機3:", "3:, the Aqua Refrigerator"}, "アクアマシナリミット：シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:-4：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:-4: -3:"}, "ケルビン・システム" = {":-5系統", ":-5 System"}, "ケルビン・ニーキック" = {":-5‧膝蹴", ":-5 Knee Kick"}, "ケルビン・メガニーキック" = {":-5‧超級膝蹴", ":-5 Mega Knee Kick"}, "無の超必殺技" = {":1之超必殺技", "Super Deathblow of :1"}, "無の究極必殺技" = {":1之究極必殺技", "Ultra Deathblow of :1"}, -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- -- 副本名稱 -- "ノーマリア" = {"諾馬利亞", "Normalia"}, "初都ノーマリア" = {"初都2:", "2: Town"}, "ファイアリア" = {"法雅利亞", "Firelia"}, "火都ファイアリア" = {"火都2:", "2: Town"}, "アクアリア" = {"阿夸利亞", "Aqualia"}, "水都アクアリア" = {"水都2:", "2: Town"}, "ウィンダリア" = {"溫大利亞", "Windalia"}, "風都ウィンダリア" = {"風都2:", "2: Town"}, "ライラリア" = {"萊拉利亞", "Lighralia"}, "光都ライラリア" = {"光都2:", "2: Town"}, "ダクタリア" = {"達陀利亞", "Darktalia"}, "闇都ダクタリア" = {"闇都2:", "2: Town"}, "インファタリア" = {"因法塔利亞", "Infatalia"}, "無都インファタリア" = {"無都2:", "2: Town"}, "カーマイン" = {"朱紅", "Carmine"}, "第一監獄カーマイン" = {"第一監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "コバルト" = {"鈷藍", "Cobalt"}, "第二監獄コバルト" = {"第二監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "ビリジアン" = {"鉻綠", "Viridian"}, "第三監獄ビリジアン" = {"第三監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "カナリヤ" = {"金絲", "Canaria"}, "第四監獄カナリヤ" = {"第四監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "モーブ" = {"淡紫", "Mauve"}, "第五監獄モーブ" = {"第五監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "チャコール" = {"炭灰", "Charcoal"}, "第六監獄チャコール" = {"第六監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "スペクトル" = {"彩光", "Spectrum"}, "第七監獄スペクトル" = {"第七監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "ガーネット" = {"石榴石", "Garnet"}, "柘榴塔ガーネット" = {"柘榴塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "アクアマリン" = {"海藍石", "Aquamarine"}, "藍玉塔アクアマリン" = {"藍玉塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "エメラルド" = {"祖母綠", "Emerald"}, "翠玉塔エメラルド" = {"翠玉塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "トパーズ" = {"黃寶石", "Topaz"}, "黄玉塔トパーズ" = {"黃玉塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "アメジスト" = {"紫水晶", "Amethyst"}, "紫晶塔アメジスト" = {"紫晶塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "クォーツ" = {"乳石英", "Quartz"}, "水晶塔クォーツ" = {"水晶塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "オーロラ" = {"奧羅拉", "Aurora"}, "極光塔オーロラ" = {"極光塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "スザク" = {"朱雀", "Suzaku"}, "セイリュウ" = {"青龍", "Seiryu"}, "ゲンブ" = {"玄武", "Gembu"}, "コウリュウ" = {"黃龍", "Kohryu"}, "ビャッコ" = {"白虎", "Byakko"}, "キリン" = {"麒麟", "Kirin"}, "シュラ" = {"修羅", "Syura"}, "赤帝楼閣スザク" = {"赤帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "青帝楼閣セイリュウ" = {"青帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "緑帝楼閣ゲンブ" = {"綠帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "黄帝楼閣コウリュウ" = {"黃帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "紫帝楼閣ビャッコ" = {"紫帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "無帝楼閣キリン" = {"無帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "白帝楼閣シュラ" = {"白帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "ラウンジ" = {"休息室", "Lounge"}, "プラネタラウンジ" = {"行星-4:", "Planet -4:"}, "マーズ" = {"火星", "Mars"}, "マーキュリー" = {"水星", "Mercury"}, "ジュピター" = {"木星", "Jupiter"}, "ビーナス" = {"金星", "Venus"}, "サターン" = {"土星", "Saturn"}, "アース" = {"地球", "Earth"}, "ムーン" = {"月球", "Moon"}, "マーズラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "マーキュリーラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ジュピターラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ビーナスラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "サターンラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アースラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ムーンラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ラウンジ：マーズ" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：マーキュリー" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：ジュピター" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：ビーナス" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：サターン" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：アース" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：ムーン" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "フロギストン" = {"燃素理論", "Phlogiston"}, "火焔研フロギストン" = {"火焰研3:", "3: Labo"}, "アモルフォス" = {"無定形體", "Amorphous"}, "氷水研アモルフォス" = {"冰水研3:", "3: Labo"}, "コリオリ" = {"科里奧利", "Coriolis"}, "極風研コリオリ" = {"極風研3:", "3: Labo"}, "ホログラフ" = {"全息投影", "Holograph"}, "幻光研ホログラフ" = {"幻光研3:", "3: Labo"}, "クインテセンス" = {"第五元素", "Quintessence"}, "漆黒研クインテセンス" = {"漆黑研3:", "3: Labo"}, "カルツァクライン" = {"卡魯扎克萊因", "Kaluza-Klein"}, "虚無研カルツァクライン" = {"虛無研3:", "3: Labo"}, "ローレンツ" = {"勞侖茲", "Lorentz"}, "電磁研ローレンツ" = {"電磁研3:", "3: Labo"}, "カジノ" = {"賭場", "Casino"}, "ラッシュ@casino" = {"爭奪", "rush"}, "フレアラッシュ" = {":-4-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "アクアラッシュ@casino" = {":-4之-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "ウィンドラッシュ@casino" = {":-4之-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "ゴールドラッシュ" = {"黃金-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "ダークラッシュ@casino" = {":-4之-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "シルバーラッシュ" = {"白銀-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "カラフルラッシュ" = {"全彩-4:@casino", "Colorful-4:@casino"}, "カジノ：フレアラッシュ" = {":3：4:", "4: :3"}, "カジノ：アクアラッシュ" = {":3：4:@casino", "4:@casino :3"}, "カジノ：ウィンドラッシュ" = {":3：4:@casino", "4:@casino :3"}, "カジノ：ゴールドラッシュ" = {":3：4:", "4: :3"}, "カジノ：ダークラッシュ" = {":3：4:@casino", "4:@casino :3"}, "カジノ：シルバーラッシュ" = {":3：4:", "4: :3"}, "カジノ：カラフルラッシュ" = {":3：4:", "4: :3"}, "カジノ：プラスラッシュ" = {":3：加號-4:@casino", "Plus-4:@casino :3"}, "フレアラッシュVIP" = {":-3VIP", ":-3 Casino Vip"}, "アクアラッシュVIP" = {":-3@casinoVIP", ":-3@casino Casino Vip"}, "ウィンドラッシュVIP" = {":-3@casinoVIP", ":-3@casino Casino Vip"}, "ゴールドラッシュVIP" = {":-3VIP", ":-3 Casino Vip"}, "ダークラッシュVIP" = {":-3@casinoVIP", ":-3@casino Casino Vip"}, "シルバーラッシュVIP" = {":-3VIP", ":-3 Casino Vip"}, "カラフルラッシュVIP" = {":-3VIP", ":-3 Casino Vip"}, "シュタインズ・ゲート" = {"命運石之門", "STEIN S;GATE"}, "フェアリーテイル" = {"妖精的尾巴", "FAIRY TAIL"}, "進撃の巨人" = {"進擊的巨人", "attack on titan"}, "ケリ姫スイーツ" = {"公主踢", "Princess Punt Sweets"}, "とある魔術の禁書目録" = {"魔法禁書目錄", "A Certain Magical Index"}, "サイコパス" = {"心靈判官", "PSYCHO-PASS"}, "サイコパスエリア" = {":5區域", ":5"}, "サイコパスエリア1" = {":-11", ":-1 1"}, "サイコパスエリア2" = {":-12", ":-1 2"}, "デート・ア・ライブ" = {"約會大作戰", "DATE A LIVE"}, "御伽城アカズキン" = {"御伽城3:", "Little Red Riding Hood"}, "御伽城アリス" = {"御伽城3:", "Alice In Wonderland"}, "御伽城イバラ" = {"御伽城3:", "Sleeping Beauty"}, "御伽城シンデレラ" = {"御伽城3:", "A Cinderella Story"}, "御伽城カグヤ" = {"御伽城3:", "Tale Of Bamboo Cutter"}, "御伽城シラユキ" = {"御伽城3:", "Snow White"}, "アヴァロン" = {"阿瓦隆", "Avalon"}, "理想郷アヴァロン" = {"理想鄉3:", "Utopia 3:"}, "ハロウィンランド" = {"萬聖王國", "Hallowe'en Land"}, "収獲区ハロウィンランド" = {"收獲區3:", "Hallowe’en"}, "クリスマス" = {"聖誕節", "Christmas"}, "聖夜街クリスマス" = {"聖夜街3:", "Holy Night Town"}, "不夜城ナイトメア" = {"不夜城3:", "Nightless 3:"}, "ミスター☆ダンジョン" = {":5地下城", "Mr.Divine Dungeon"}, "甘味処" = {"甘味處", "Sweet"}, "ショコラティエ" = {"巧克力莊園", "Chocolatier"}, "甘味処ショコラティエ" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "グランメゾン" = {"格蘭德莊園", "Grande maison"}, "甘味処グランメゾン" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "カーネーションの花園" = {"康乃馨花園", "Garden of Carnation"}, "エルドラド" = {"埃爾多拉多", "El dorado"}, "黄金郷エルドラド" = {"黃金鄉3:", "Eldorado"}, "美浴室ヘレネ" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "美浴室オノノコマチ" = {"美浴室3:", "Ononokomachi's Bathroom"}, "美浴室ヨウキヒ" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "美浴室カタリナ" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "美浴室クレオパトラ" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "美浴室エリザベート" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "カタストロフ" = {"浩劫", "Catastrophe"}, "破要塞カタストロフ" = {"破要塞3:", "Fortress 3:"}, "150万DL記念エリア" = {"150萬下載紀念區域", "1.5million Anniversary"}, "コロッセオ" = {"羅馬競技場", "Colosseo"}, "美宮殿コロッセオ" = {"美宮殿3:", "Beautiful Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿アメリカーナ" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿インダストラ" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿アンデルス" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿コウガニア" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿エジプトラ" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿メソポティア" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "ヒルズアーク" = {"山丘之方舟", "Hill's Ark"}, "古神殿ヒルズアーク" = {"古神殿3:", "Ancient Shrine 3:"}, "夢幻駅ホルステン" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station 3:"}, "夢幻駅ハールレム" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station 3:"}, "夢幻駅サクラダ" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station 3:"}, "夢幻駅ラショウ" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station Rasho"}, "夢幻駅アルカラ" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station Alcala"}, "夢幻駅ラティーナ" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station 3:"}, "円卓の騎士外伝" = {"圓桌騎士外傳", "Knights of the Round"}, "コーカサス" = {"高加索", "Caucasus"}, "無限駅コーカサス" = {"無限駅3:", "Limited Station 3:"}, "無限ラビリンス" = {"無限迷宮", "Infinity Labyrinth"}, "200万DL記念エリア" = {"200萬下載紀念區域", "2.0million Anniversary"}, "聖なる足跡" = {"神聖的足跡", "Divinehood"}, "ヘパイストス" = {"赫淮斯托斯", "Hephaistos"}, "烈火殿ヘパイストス" = {"烈火殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "ポセイドン" = {"波塞頓", "Poseidon"}, "流水殿ポセイドン" = {"流水殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "ヘルメス" = {"荷米斯", "Hermes"}, "旋風殿ヘルメス" = {"旋風殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "アルテミス" = {"阿蒂蜜絲", "Artemis"}, "閃光殿アルテミス" = {"閃光殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "ハーデス" = {"黑帝斯", "Hades"}, "常闇殿ハーデス" = {"常闇殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "ヘスティア" = {"赫斯提亞", "Hestia"}, "絶無殿ヘスティア" = {"絕無殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "イナーシャ" = {"惰性", "Inertia"}, "堕聖式場イナーシャ" = {"墮聖式場4:", "WeddingHall 4:"}, "聖暦の天才" = {"聖曆之天才", "Genius of Divine"}, "パーク" = {"樂園", "Park"}, "フレイムパーク" = {":-3@elem之-3:", ":-3@elem -3:"}, "アクアパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "シャイン" = {"輝", "Shine"}, "シャインパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ナイト" = {"夜", "Night"}, "ナイトパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ワンダーパーク" = {"仙境-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "遊炎地フレイムパーク" = {"遊炎地3:", "3:"}, "遊水地アクアパーク" = {"遊水地3:", "3:"}, "遊風地ウィンドパーク" = {"遊風地3:", "3:"}, "遊光地シャインパーク" = {"遊光地3:", "3:"}, "遊闇地ナイトパーク" = {"遊闇地3:", "3:"}, "遊無地ノーンパーク" = {"遊無地3:", "3:"}, "遊園地ワンダーパーク" = {"遊園地3:", "3:"}, "極東庭園マツ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園キリ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園ススキ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園フジ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園ヤナギ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園ウメ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "ＷＥＧＯコラボ" = {"WEGO合作區域", "WEGO"}, "初音ミクエリア" = {":4區域", "HATSUNE MIKU"}, "自律の鼓動" = {"自律之鼓動", "The Beat of Autonomy"}, "竜宮郷ニライカナイ" = {"龍宮鄉海之聖地", "Palece of Ocean Niraikanai"}, "銀河館ミルキーウェイ" = {"銀河館銀河", "Milky Way"}, "拘束と解放" = {"拘束與解放", "Restrict and Release"}, "廃病棟ゼロフィリア" = {"廢病棟3:", "Disused hospitals 3:"}, "廃病棟マイソフォビア" = {"廢病棟3:", "Disused hospitals 3:"}, "廃病棟アムネジア" = {"廢病棟3:", "Disused hospitals 3:"}, "廃病棟パラノイア" = {"廢病棟3:", "Disused hospitals 3:"}, "火想郷アルカディア" = {"火想鄉阿卡迪亞", "Palece of Flame Arcadia"}, "十五夜街ルナミリア" = {"十五夜街露娜米麗亞", "Lunamiria Town"}, -- -- 敵技能 -- "先制攻撃" = {"先制攻擊", nil}, "ランダムブレイク" = {"隨機斷板", "Random Break"}, "ブレイク" = {"斷", "Break"}, "ファイアブレイク：アクア" = {"4:8:4板：9:", ":4 4:8: 9:"}, "アクアブレイク：ウィンド" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ウィンドブレイク：ファイア" = {"4:8:4板：9:", ":4 4:8: 9:"}, "ライトブレイク：ダーク" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ダークブレイク：ノーン" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ノーンブレイク：ライト" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ファイア" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：アクア" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ウィンド" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ライト" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ダーク" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ノーン" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ライトブレイク：ノーン" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ダークブレイク：ライト" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ノーンブレイク：ダーク" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "古の力を魅せてやろう" = {"著迷於古之力吧", nil}, "さぁ、準備は出来た" = {"來，準備好吧", nil}, "ほぉ、少しはやるようだな" = {"呵，稍微有點大意了啊", nil}, "竜王の前にひざまずけ" = {"在龍王的面前跪下吧", nil}, "猛突進" = {"猛突進", nil}, "さあ、楽しくいこうぜ！" = {"來，盡情享受吧！", nil}, "その程度か？" = {"只有這個程度？", nil}, "こっからが本番だ！" = {"現在來真的了！", nil}, "さあ、いくぜ！" = {"好，來吧！", nil}, "まだまだっ！" = {"還未完！", nil}, "効いたろ？" = {"見效了？", nil}, "散れっ！" = {"散開！", nil}, "なかなかやるじゃん" = {"相當不錯", nil}, "セカンドの悲しみがわかるか？" = {"你知道:4的悲傷嗎？", nil}, "逃げるなら今のうちだぜ？" = {"要逃的話就趁現在啊？", nil}, "準備完了っと！" = {"準備完成了！", nil}, "ソロウ：セカンド・ラッシュ" = {":-5·-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "これはオマケだっ！" = {"這是贈品！", nil}, "っ……！" = {"哼……！", nil}, "イヤっ……！" = {"不要……！", nil}, "来ないでっ……！" = {"別來……！", nil}, "お願い……！" = {"請……！", nil}, "もう、怒ったから！" = {"喂，我發怒了！", nil}, "絶対に許さない！" = {"絕對不可饒恕！", nil}, "許してあげないんだから！" = {"因為我不饒恕！", nil}, "そろそろ、眠くなってきたの" = {"開始感到睏了", nil}, "羊が１匹……" = {"1隻羊……", nil}, "羊が２匹……" = {"2隻羊……", nil}, "羊が４匹……" = {"4隻羊……", nil}, "羊が８匹……" = {"8隻羊……", nil}, "羊が１６匹……" = {"16隻羊……", nil}, "羊が３２匹……" = {"32隻羊……", nil}, "羊が６４匹……" = {"64隻羊……", nil}, "まだ……終わらないの？" = {"還……沒有結束嗎？", nil}, "デモン・スラッシュ" = {":3·4:", ":3 4:"}, "炎の羽根" = {"炎之翼", nil}, "天高く舞い上がった！" = {"直飛上高空！", nil}, "ミリオンドライバ・ラッシュ" = {":-5·-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "スピリット・チャーム" = {":5·魔法", ":5 Charm"}, "美しき愛を御覧なさい" = {"請看看這美麗的愛吧", nil}, "うふふ……" = {"唔呼呼……", nil}, "痛みを知りなさい" = {"知道痛苦吧", nil}, "愛は時に痛みに変わるわ" = {"愛有時候會變成痛苦", nil}, "さぁ、美しき宴を始めましょう" = {"那麼，讓我們開始美麗的盛宴吧", nil}, "まだ足りないわ" = {"這還不夠", nil}, "もっと、もっとよ！" = {"多一點、多一點啊！", nil}, "綺麗に仕上げてあげるわ" = {"我會漂亮地完成的", nil}, "あぁ……美しい……" = {"呀呀……真美麗……", nil}, "愛よ！　これが愛なのよ！" = {"愛啊！這就是愛啊！", nil}, "美しさに酔いしれるがいいわ" = {"沉醉在美麗之中非常好", nil}, "ラブレス・ラブ" = {":4之愛", ":4 Love"}, "マシン・キャノン" = {"機械-4:", "Machine -4:"}, "侵入者確認　迎撃プログラム実行" = {"侵入者確認　迎擊程序實行", nil}, "エナジー装填開始" = {":44:6開始", nil}, "攻撃目標確認" = {"攻擊目標確認", nil}, "発射準備完了" = {"發射準備完成", nil}, "迎撃モードPHASE２へ移行" = {"迎擊模式移至 Phase 2", nil}, "出力上昇" = {"出力上昇", nil}, "バーストモード" = {":4模式", ":4 Mode"}, バーストモード起動" = {":5解除 -9:-2起動", nil}, "目標　殲滅" = {"目標　殲滅", nil}, "殲滅行動" = {"殲滅行動", nil}, "装填" = {"裝填", nil}, "フェアウェル・ゼロ" = {":-3·-2:@ns", ":-3 -2:@ns"}, 発動準備開始" = {":10發動準備開始", nil}, "スキル・ジャミング" = {":3·干擾", ":3 Jamming"}, "スキル・ジャミング展開" = {":-2展開", nil}, "殲滅行動ヲ開始シマス" = {":4即將開始", nil}, "フェアウェル：フレア" = {":6：7:@elem", ":6: 7:@elem"}, "フェアウェル：アクア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "フェアウェル：ウィンド" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "フェアウェル：ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "サヨウナラ" = {"再見", nil}, "ディザスター・クライ：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "目障りだよ" = {"真礙眼", nil}, "消えてくれないかな" = {"你怎麼不給我消失呢？", nil}, "僕に逆らうのかい" = {"為什麼要跟我作對？", nil}, "悪魔に全てを捧げようか" = {"全部都要奉獻給惡魔嗎？", nil}, "ランダム" = {"隨機", "Random"}, "ウィンドブレイク：ランダム" = {"4:8:4板：9:", ":4 4:8: 9:"}, "ハートブレイク：ランダム" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "あははははッ……！" = {"啊哈哈哈哈……！", nil}, "闇よ、力を" = {"成為闇吧，力量", nil}, "あははははははッ……！" = {"啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……！", nil}, "アタックブレイク" = {":4折斷", ":4 4:"}, "完全世界を目指そうか" = {"你不想前往完全世界嗎？", nil}, "さぁ、行こう" = {"來，一起走吧", nil}, "ワダツミ・グスク" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "ワダツミ・グスク：闇式" = {":-3：闇式", ":-3: Yami-shiki"}, "あははッ……！" = {"啊哈哈……！", nil}, "実に愚かだ" = {"真是愚蠢啊", nil}, "死ぬのがそんなに怖いかい？" = {"死真的這麼可怕嗎？", nil}, "ワダツミ・グスク：ラッシュ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ワダツミ・グスク：闇式：ラッシュ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "下等生物に興味は無いわ" = {"我對低等生物不感興趣", nil}, "受け止めてくれるかしら" = {"你能不能撐得住呢？", nil}, "スキルは使わせないわ" = {"不會讓你使用技能的", nil}, "命乞いするなら今のうちよ" = {"想求饒的話就趁現在吧", nil}, "足掻いてみせなさい" = {"努力掙扎吧", nil}, "手足を縛られる気分はどうかしら？" = {"手腳被束縛住的感覺如何？", nil}, "完全世界へ、行きましょう" = {"朝向完全世界，一起走吧", nil}, -- -- 專有名詞 -- "エレメンツ" = {"元素", "Elements"}, "エレメンツドライバ" = {":55:", ":5 5:"}, "エレメンツコア" = {":5核心", ":5 Core"}, "リミッター" = {"限制器", "Limiter"}, "ナイツ・オブ・ラウンド" = {"圓桌騎士", "Knights Of Round"}, "コードネーム" = {"代號", "Codename"}, "ボス" = {"首領", "Boss"}, "リボルバーシフト" = {"迴轉變換", "Revolver Shift"}, "蒼のクリスマス" = {"蒼色2:", "Blue 2:"}, "エレメンツハート" = {":5之-3:", ":5 -3:"}, "ドラゴン" = {"龍", "Dragon"}, "約束された未来" = {"被約定的未來", nil}, "常界" = {"常界", "Terrestia"}, "聖なる扉" = {"神聖之門", "Divine Gate"}, "混血族" = {"混血族", "Next"}, "混種族" = {"混種族", "Next"}, "聖なる入口" = {"神聖之入口", "Divine Gate"}, "聖なる出口" = {"神聖之出口", "Divine Gate"}, "統合世界" = {"統合世界", "Uniteria"}, "火想郷" = {"火想鄉", "Arcadia"}, "天界" = {"天界", "Celestia"}, "竜宮郷" = {"龍宮鄉", "Nirai Kanai"}, "蓬莱郷" = {"蓬萊鄉", "Hōrai"}, "永遠郷" = {"永遠鄉", "Shangri-La"}, "魔界" = {"魔界", "Hellstia"}, "死後郷" = {"死後鄉", "Elysium"}, "起源" = {"起源", "Origin"}, "地底郷" = {"地底鄉", "Agartha"}, "共鳴" = {"共鳴", "Link"}, "死刑執行人" = {"死刑執行人", "Executioner"}, "極東国" = {"極東國", "Japonesia"}, "理想郷" = {"理想鄉", "Avalon"}, "再起動" = {"再起動", "Reboot"}, "星屑街" = {"星屑街", "Cosmo-dust"}, "特務竜隊" = {"特務龍隊", "SDF"}, "次種族" = {"次種族", "Second"}, "妖精の尻尾" = {"妖精的尾巴", "Fairy Tail"}, "青い天馬" = {"青色天馬", "Blue Pegasus"}, "魔女の罪" = {"魔女之罪", "Crime Sorcière"}, "聖扉の鎧" = {"聖扉之鎧", "Divine Gate Armor"}, "シュタインズゲート" = {"命運石之門", "Steins;Gate"}, "まゆしぃ" = {"真由氏", "Mayushii"}, "開かれた扉" = {"被開啟的門扉", nil}, "竜界" = {"龍界", "Dragtia"}, "神界" = {"神界", "Ragnatia"}, "グリモア教団" = {"魔導書教團", "Grimore Sect"}, "破要塞" = {"破要塞", "Catastrophe"}, "再創" = {"再創", "Remake"}, } return p